


I Wasn't Expect That

by Galileo_Tracy



Series: Left Hand Free (and flower, you're the chosen one) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galileo_Tracy/pseuds/Galileo_Tracy
Summary: 这是一个写作挑战：多章节习作--内容包括一次神奇的怀孕，至少要包含三个人肉背景（在备注里还有其他细节）这是Natasha和Maria在一次任务中，然后她们遇到了一个千年不遇的意外。她们能找到勇气来依赖彼此度过难关吗？这文设定《奥创纪元》这部电影之前。我是打算周更的--如果我的生活允许的话！





	1. Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancing_Bean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Bean/gifts).



> 所以，这篇同人文是多章节的作文挑战（奇迹般的怀孕，而且至少有三个人肉背景，而且还会有一个播放列表）。所以，我当然写的是Natasha Romanoff & Maria Hill啦…这个题目（和多章节的要求）是一个巨大的困难--所以我写的很是纠结，拜托对我好一点！希望你们喜欢 :)
> 
> 分割线意味着时间跳转（大概是几天或是几周吧）。每一章的长度任性！

Maria突然发现，让她高兴真是太容易了，只要没人半路拦住她，能让她一路平安的回到自己的办公室，没有那些Stark或者Banner（或者他们俩一起）弄出来的倒霉问题，或者不用去救脑残小菜鸟就行了。Fury现在处于“死亡”状态真是太幸运了。如果他“活过来”的话，她肯定会因为那堆让她头疼的要死的破事狠狠的打他一顿。毕竟很多事是Fury的错，比如他之前的装死的计划（还有Tony Stark，还有其他复仇者，在发现他是装死的时候，差点 **真的** 杀了他的那件事）给她造成了一堆麻烦呢。

她就坐在她的桌子后面深深地叹了一口气，抱着面前那一大杯咖啡，然后把面前的那两摞备忘拖到自己眼前。她现在开始纠结她是先处理“申请”的那堆呢，还是先处理“寻找Loki的权杖”的那一堆。就在这时，她的电脑的提示音很突兀的响了起来，提醒她有人正在给她打视频电话。于是她决定再喝一口滚烫的咖啡，然后打开了通话窗口，默默在心里感激打电话的那人，给了她一个可以不做文书的理由。

“Phil…”

“Maria…”Coulson看上去真是快累死了，重重的黑眼圈和眼袋。May倒是没说他们有什么特别的问题出现，所以可能就是那些日常的工作累计下来让他变成这个样子了吧。

“你是想和我说异人族的事吗？我只有时间扫一眼你的提议呢…”

“不，不是的。”Phil挥了挥手说道，“说实话，我都得把那事稍微放下一阵子。”

他们都皱了眉头，记起了前几周的那个混乱的场面。

“所以…？”

“我知道复仇者现在的行动减少了。”Coulson说道，很明显他完全不打算客套，直入主题。

“只是官方行动减少了而已，还只是一点点，Phil。”Maria干巴巴的回答，又喝了一口咖啡，然后随手翻了一下眼前的小山一样的文件，“我现在只知道四名复仇者的位置，而Stark昨天刚把他自己炸飞了，所以只有三个人能参加行动呢。”

“我得到了一个消息，找到了一个超级诡异的地方，在墨西哥。我觉得你们应该去查看一下呢。”

Maria挑眉望着他，“我们，不应该是你们吗？”

Coulson头疼的挠了挠自己的脸。“我一天没有30个小时啊，我不能每个应该去看的地方都去的说。”

“我上周不是给你开了张单子吗，照着做不就好了。”Maria说道，完全不同情那个状况。哼哼，他终于知道当S.H.I.E.L.D.局长有多麻烦了吧。

“我很谢谢你的单子呢。”Phil充满希望的对她微笑着，他尽量的表现出他的那个“无辜小狗狗”的表情，“拜托了啦，他们也是需要时不时的出来锻炼一下的，好不好嘛？”

Maria和Coulson就这样很长时间一句话都没说，Maria在脑内暗自计算她把Rogers从那个“寻找冬兵”的任务上拽出来的几率，而且如果她说的足够快的话，她说不定还能把Banner拽进来呢。她叹了一口气，用手揉了揉自己的头发，“把任务细节发给我，我看看再告诉你接不接吧。”

在听到这句话的时候，Phil脸上的那个终于放松下来的表情真的是超级搞笑，弄得Maria都真的笑出来了。

*** ***

就这样，几个小时之后，Maria现在终于把关于那个奇怪的地点的所有她需要知道的内容都按着Phil提供的最新消息弄清楚了--然后她走向了和Rogers还有Romanoff约好的那间会议室。他们都已经到了，不过Rogers看上去有点不正常，感觉上他好像太想让自己表现的很官方，但是用力过猛弄得太过狰狞了，看起来他依旧试图融入这个新环境呢。相比而言，Romanoff就是一个完全不同的样子，她就像没有骨头一样，完全瘫在那张椅子里了，看上去非常自在，但是绝对没人会觉得这屋里会发生任何她处理不了的状况。Maria则是再一次的，对自己轻笑了一下，这对搭档组合的不错呢，她组合的这俩人合作的这么顺畅让她很是自豪。哼哼，Fury赌输了的那20块钱到现在还没给她呢，堂堂局长竟然赌输了不给钱。

“谁想走出去，到现实生活里出个任务啊？”Maria坐在他们对面问道。

Romanoff抬头看了她一眼，稍微有点好奇。而Rogers僵住了，很明显不想去。“我有任务，还挺忙的。”他说，“而且，Stark和Banner都有伤，不能出任务。”

“那个，这个任务是关于‘评估一个外星科技是否有可能毁灭地球’的，咱们就假设这事稍微比找你的70年前的初恋要重要一点吧，而且才几天而已。”Maria高兴的说着，就是故意无视了Rogers不满的赌气的表情，“你们现在能出任务吗？”她看向了Romanoff，看见她嘴角稍微抽搐了一下，心里暗自猜测那到底是因为她在暗自吐槽Rogers的这个赌气的行为，还是不满自己刚刚调戏了一位90多岁的大胸老头。

这两位出过无数次任务的复仇者互相看了一眼，用眼神交流了一下。

“这任务我们接了。”Rogers最后终于说道。

“好极了。”Maria微笑着，“因为这事真的是越早解决越好。”她把手里备好的文件递给他们，然后打开了自己的那份。“简单来说，有线人说在墨西哥的尤卡坦有一个奇怪的地方。他用机器人去打探过，他以为会是什么都没有的，但是他探测到了一些有趣的能量波动还有地表变化。不过，他手里的资源有限，不能继续跟进，所以，要我们上场。”

“外星人的？”Romanoff问道，翻阅着那些照片，在看见那个航拍图片的时候，看到那些奇怪的图案，她的眉毛都要飞起来了。

“很可能是呢。”

Steve全身僵硬了。“就我们两个不够呢。而且现在我们又没有后援部队了，我们需要别的援助。”

“是三个人。”Maria很严肃的说。

Romanoff很淘气的对她笑了一下，“Barton好像在家待得无聊了。他会很高兴我给他打个电话的。等我们往墨西哥去的时候，告诉他就好。他很喜欢到处乱跑的，他可以给我们当支援。”

Maria点了点头，她其实想到了的。

“那Thor呢？如果有外星的可能的话，他应该很有用？”

“我在今天早些的时候给他发信息了。如果他能及时回信的话，超级棒。但是，如果没有的话…”Maria耸了耸肩，“这个任务有点时间上的紧迫性，因为这个现场已经有人破坏了。而且为了这个任务，做了很多航拍任务，这已经有点吓到这个‘现场’附近的居民了，没法保密太久。”

这两位复仇者点了点头，依旧低头读着手里的文件，当Rogers终于抬头看向她的时候，他问道：“你想告诉Barton多少呢？”

*** ***

Natasha已经好几年没去墨西哥了，更长时间没去尤卡坦了，但是这种走在热带丛林里的闷热她真是永远都忘不掉。不过，幸运的是，由于那些超级细致的大量航拍照片，他们的那架Tony开发的超级灵活的飞机就降落在那个挖掘现场附近，距离Hill描述探查出来的现场入口只有半个小时的路程呢。Natasha很高兴，她不喜欢热带气候。

真是遗憾Thor没能及时回信呢，他们只能不带他自己出去玩了，跟在Steve身后，穿过热带雨林，除了他宽阔的后背她什么都看不到，弄得她都有点怀念她的队友了。虽然这样，Clint却还是好兴奋的样子，他蹦蹦跳跳的穿行在雨林里，还时不时的调戏一下Hill，而她则是已经对他淡定了，完全不理他。不过呢，Natasha想到，这个宇宙真的是有一种重复的惯性，而所有人都低估了这个理论。她已经快要十年没听Hill和Clint互相吐槽了呢。

*** ***

他们的目的地突然的，就在他们面前出现了，打断了他们的凝视，和他们的长途跋涉。前一秒他们眼前还什么都没有，只有各种灌木和乔木，然而后一秒他们面前就出现了一堵墙，延伸到了视平线之外，看起来就像是长满了草的金字塔突然从地下长出来一样。

“那个…”Hill说着，往后退了一步好仔细观察一下那个奇怪的建筑，“我真心以为这个地方要好好找一下的。”

“噢，老大，别告诉我们这句话啊。”Clint向前一步，轻轻的敲打着面前的石头，“这会让我们怀疑你的领导力的。”

Hill哼哼着，开始寻找面前的建筑的大门了。Natasha决定要加入她的寻找中，不过她还是时不时的停下来听听树林里的声音。她没发现什么异常的东西，但是她就是觉得有点什么不对劲。

*** ***

这其实耗费了挺长时间才找到并打开这个奇怪的建筑的大门的。Steve简直是像野兽一样咆哮着砸门，弄得这个任务变得动静更大了，甚至Natasha都觉得在这种天气里，他这样实在是有点太夸张了呢。

Hill是第一个进去的，动作轻巧又实用，绑在枪上的手电照亮了面前的小路，Natasha看着这个动作，想起了她们以前一起出任务的场景。有些任务真的挺不圆满的，所以当她听见她大喊一句“Clear”的时候，她真的好开心啊。Steve跟在Maria身后，Clint像《唐顿庄园》里的人一样夸张的鞠躬致意，让Natasha先请。她无奈的翻了个白眼，冷静的走进了那个怪异的建筑物，几乎是本能的在慢慢走的同时抬头看了一眼天棚，然后发现了这的天棚竟然那么高呢，她跳都跳不上去。

“这东西绝对是外星人弄得。”Clint嘀咕着，转着圈的扫视着周围的环境。使劲的思考着他们的处境，用某种神秘的金属雕刻的墙围绕着他们，只留下一条走廊，通向了一个看起来比整个金字塔还大的空间。这里的地板上也刻着各种图案和形状，边上还有那些小小的，椭圆形的，像是豆荚一样的屋子，最近的那几个“屋子”看上去已经被破坏掉了。Natasha能听到Hill和Steve在前面四处打探的声音，时不时在他们回身打探的时候能看到他们手电。她小心的伸头瞄了一眼她周围那几个“房间”，发现除了各种被损坏的金属之外，它们都是空的。

“这tm的都是什么地方啊？”Clint在她后面用气声说道。

她耸耸肩，加快脚步跟上了Hill和Steve。

“这有一个没被破坏。”Hill说道，走近一个“豆荚”的门口。

“这可能会给我们留点线索呢”Natasha说道。

Hill点了点头，和她一起走了过去。深吸一口气，Natasha端起枪，一进去就立马向左，扫描这个屋子的状况，而Maria也做出了一样的动作，只是方向向右而已。她一进去就发现没有任何看起来会造成生命危险的东西，但是她还是没放下枪，继续向四周打量着。

“有任何想法吗？”

Maria把她枪上的手电照向墙壁，仔细的观察着这里严密的结构和怪异的金属，“完全没概念呢，但是看上去挺重要的。”

在那个弧形的结构里，中间有两个像是乐队指挥的小台子一样的东西。Natasha走过去，弯腰仔细的检查着其中一个。

“Rogers，Barton！”Hill喊着，也走过去和她一样检查着这个东西。

“指挥官，”Steve说道，Natasha都能从Hill的对讲听到他的声音了。

“这里没有敌情。”

“明白。”

“嘿，看这有个东西。”Clint嘀咕着说道，好像被什么挡住了。

“Barton…！”

Natasha觉得她都还没听清Steve在喊什么东西呢，就有一道蓝光射进了她的眼里。她大喊了一声，同时本能的把眼睛闭上了，并且她听到Hill在旁边喊叫着，然后她的全身都被一种冰冷的感觉吞噬了，然后她晕过去了。

*** ***

就在Natasha醒过来的时候，她同时意识到了两件事。1)有人在砸墙，很吵。2) Hill跪在旁边的台子上，晕乎乎的摇着头。

“Wha’？”她觉得自己的嘴巴麻麻的，有点说不清话。

“不知道，我要杀了他。”Hill费力的试图站起来，抓着台子帮着自己恢复平衡。 

Natasha眨眨眼，让自己的视野清晰一点，然后撑着自己坐起来。“门是关上了吗？”

“是的。我觉得Rogers正在通过砸墙来展示自己的力量，进而表达自己对于外星科技的敬意。

“真是和往常一样动脑子啊。”Natasha呻吟着揉着自己的头。

Hill走到了听起来是Steve正在砸的地方，使劲敲了敲。然后敲了敲自己的对讲耳机，什么信号都没有，没任何回应。Natasha把她自己的耳机挖出来，很明显，没电了，然后她费力的用那两条颤抖的腿把自己撑起来。突然觉得一阵恶心袭来，然后她晃晃悠悠的走向了Hill。

“Rogers？Steve！Clint！”Hill喊道。

Natasha必须得承认，这女人的嗓门和努力真是值得尊敬，但是显然没回应啊。她现在好想骂人，不过还是咽了回去，她靠着墙站好。这真是有点尴尬呢，Hill看起来竟然比她更快从刚刚那奇怪的事件中恢复过来。她可是被改造成超级战士了呢，而Hill只是一个正常人。

Hill又一次的敲了敲那堵墙，这次有人轻轻的敲击声回应她。“嗯哼，”她低声的对自己说着，“好吧，队长，咱们来看看你会不会摩斯码好了。”Natasha看着她，觉得Hill敲墙的这个画面有点好笑呢。

【注：被**夹起来的话是摩斯码】

**队-长**

**长-官** Steve敲击着呼应。

**活-着**

**一-样**

**门**

**关-了**

Hill翻了个白眼，“哇哦，我才发现呢，大神探~”她嘀咕着。

Natasha微笑着瞪了她一眼，走向门边，用手指描画着墙上的图案。

**把-手-或-按-钮**Hill有点不耐烦的敲着。

**噢**

“谁会用摩斯码就说句‘噢’啊？”Hill吐槽。

“队长啊。”

“反问句。”

Natasha哼哼了一声。“这里有点不对劲。”她说道，注意力集中在了一小块地方，那块地方的材质有点不一样。

**队-长**

**在-找**

**左-下**Hill指导着，按照Natasha的动作敲打着。

**明-白**

Natasha就从那里退回来了，然后她们俩就在那等着，直到过一会之后，门上响起了一阵急促而兴奋的敲打声。Natasha挑眉看向指挥官，“你觉得那是想告诉我们找掩护吗？”

“可能性不小。”

她们就马上跑到了这个屋子的最远端。几秒钟之后门就打开了，出现了一个全身汗湿的Steve Rogers还有一个看上去担心极了的Clint Barton。

“这简直是小说里的反高潮啊。”Natasha低声说道。

“哦，对不起。”Clint说道，顺手摸了摸自己脖子，“你们还好吗？”

“还好，我没事。”Natasha说道，故意忽略了那个Hill看过来的眼神。她才不会承认说她现在还是觉得晕乎乎的。

“你刚刚干嘛了，Barton？”Hill问道，转身跟着那个弓箭手走出屋子。

Steve仔细观察了一下Natasha，“你确定你没事吗？”

她肯定的点了点头，“这可能会更糟的。”

Steve轻哼一声，“这句话可以用在所有的事上呢。”他说，“不过，你本来就把这句话用来形容天下事，不是吗？”

“因为是真理啊。”Natasha耸肩答道。

“没错呢。”Hill的声音传了过来，“咱们赶紧把这些东西都录下来，然后会基地，让那些科学家们研究研究，运行模拟现场吧。”

“越快越好。”Natasha嘀咕着，努力的忽略Steve的注视。

“也许她也像你看起来那么难受呢。她可能也发现你看起来糟透了。”他说道，拿出他的平板把这个地方从外到里都给录下来了。

Natasha紧紧的盯着他，咬紧下颌，“我没事。”她又一次的嘀咕道。


	2. Results

当他们飞回复仇者大厦的时候，Maria真的比她愿意承认的累得多。如果不是她太长时间没出外勤，身体机能比她想象的更退步了；就是那个怪异的屋子出乎意料的消耗掉了她的体力。她觉得应该是第二个解释，因为即使她已经觉得很糟了，Romanoff竟然看起来更糟。这女人看上去还是想吐的样子，而且她真的是很用力才能集中注意力呢。Maria很高兴Barton跟着一起来了，所以他可以驾驶飞机，而她是副驾，把Romanoff放在后面，疲倦的靠在Rogers身上。她的疲倦让她很生气--对于Clint和自己都很生气。简直是菜鸟伤嘛，竟然被关在有外星科技的奇怪的屋子里。她真的是太久没出外勤，都生锈了。

当他们到了复仇者大厦的时候，他们一个个都从飞机上跳下来，都去Tony的维修部修理装备和处理那些录下来的数据，这时Rogers抓住了Maria的胳膊。“你去找医生检查一下。”他命令到，不知道为什么她被这个语调弄得好烦，从来没这么烦过。

在Maria的心里的那个暗黑叛逆青春期熊孩子的人格真是对那个语调里说出来的任何东西都不想听。那个“超级正义的美国队长”的某些特征不知道为什么就是会把她那个超级暗黑叛逆的那一面勾引出来。她真的很努力的想把那个叛逆少女的人格压抑下去了。“我只是需要休息一下就好了。”她真的很认真的试图说服Steve Rogers来着。

“你去检查了再休息。你要是不去，我怎么说服Natasha？”

Maria狠狠地瞪了他一眼，但是即使是她自己都得承认他说的有点道理呢。“好吧。”

Steve小小的微笑了一下，稍微对她点了点头，然后就转身离开了。他应该是去找Romanoff了吧，然后也逼迫她去医疗中心也去检查。她很不爽的嘟囔着，Maria暗暗祝这家伙找Natasha“好运”，然后自己去医疗中心体检了。

*** ***

到现在为止，Maria今天过得不错。她在早上到医疗中心做了后续检查之后，去和Steve搏斗训练了一番了（她很烦去医疗检查的，即使Steve在几周之前的那个尤卡坦的任务之后说的话是对的她也烦），然后她又跟着Stark一起升级了一下他的那个铁皮装甲，然后自己努力的帮忙的同时，也监督着Stark不要弄出太戏剧化的效果。Romanoff现在则是在和Banner一起想办法来让那个“大家伙”冷静下来，别名“摇篮曲”（Maria希望这事能有更多的人加入--你永远都不知道任务现场都有谁，把所有的宝全押在Romanoff一个人身上简直就是在自找麻烦）。但是，这事让Maria真的是很紧张呢，她觉得这招确实挺好用的。看起来Banner在发现有人能认真的和Hulk说话交流的时候真的是放松了一点。在这之后，她走到她自己的办公室里去处理事情，已经两个小时没人打扰她了呢，她在自己屋里呆的那叫一个心情舒畅。

“Hill指挥官，请马上到医疗中心报道。”

Maria眨了眨眼睛。她这个早晨刚刚拿到了自己的检查报告啊，所有的结果都正常呢，应该没什么变化吧？这就意味着，这是有别的什么事情出错了，她的美好的一天就要变糟了啊。她长叹了一口气，伸了伸懒腰站了起来，朝眼前的文件上粘了张即时贴，做了点记录，然后就去医疗中心报到去了。

一个看上去快要被什么人烦死了的护士出来给她领了路，直接到了私人病房。她一到那，就很意外的看到了Romanoff特工也在那，看起来的表情介于受到惊吓和想杀人之间。当然了，作为一名世界一流杀手，想杀人的表情对她来说很正常，但是她的那个被吓到的表情就真的不正常了吧，所以Maria立马就觉得自己全身紧张。而且Natasha无论如何都不肯看她的样子让她的那个慌张的情绪更是放大了。在门边的凳子上坐着一名医生--Harper，她也是从S.H.I.E.L.D转过来的，她看起来似乎没怎么被那位在检查室角落上坐着的杀手狠狠瞪着他的样子吓到呢。

“到底出什么问题了？”Maria问道，眼睛在这屋里的两个人身上跳来跳去。

“Hill副局，想坐下吗？”

“我就是想知道这到底tm的发生什么了。”Maria冷冰冰的回答道，把她的那个不安的情绪掩饰在那个冷冰冰的指挥官的外表下。

Harper医生迟疑了一下，好像不知道要不要继续说下去，抬头看着Romanoff好像期待她能说点什么呢。但是她根本连动都不动，这位医生紧张的咽了咽口水，挺了挺胸说道，“Romanoff特工后续的血检报告表明她怀孕了。”

“你说神马？”Maria眨了眨眼睛，摇了摇自己的脑袋，“什么？”

“她怀孕了。”

就在这一刻，Maria的智力瞬间为0，全都是各种问题。怎么办到的？她知道Red Room给自己的特工都做了绝育手术，那是一个很野蛮的措施。这时那个孩子到底是谁的，什么时候怀上的问题突然就出现在脑子里，但是这问题突然就被一个更大的问题掩盖过去了。

“你为什么要告诉我啊？”Maria转头问医生说，但是还斜眼瞥了一眼Romanoff，整个过程Natasha的表情都没动一下。

这医生深吸一口气，然后慢慢呼出去。“她让我通知你的。”然后她们又暂停了一下，Maria把她的注意力转移到了Natasha的身上。过了一会Harper接着轻声说，“是你的。”

Maria真的是用了她这一辈子的自制力才没直接跳起来跑掉。她真的也只是阻止了自己嘴里说出什么骂人或是指责的话。然后她满脸懵的盯着那个医生，因为那个不可置信的消息彻底吓傻了。“你说什么？”

“上个月在尤卡坦的那个任务，你们俩一起被击晕了那次，记得吗？那个，我们的研究显示，你们被困的那个屋子是个医疗设施，要么是个生殖诊所，要么就是个综合医院。我们还不确定…”Maria不耐烦的挥手，让那医生赶紧把话讲完，别这么颠来倒去的。“总之，记得你们回来的时候你们的血液中电解质水平很低吗？你的电解质水平很快就恢复正常了，但是Romanoff恢复的就慢多了。我们不知道为什么，就多做了几项测试。几天之前，她的荷尔蒙水平和怀孕四周的结果很相似。今天的测试结果也验证了这个发现，所以我们能确定这个消息，她是怀孕了。基因测试表明，毫无疑问，这孩子是你的。”

她彻底被震惊了，Maria的眼睛自动看向Romanoff，而她还是拒绝看向Maria的方向。她全身瘫软的倒在她身后的凳子里，问道：“怎么怀上的？”

“我们还在研究这个问题。我觉得你也许会想看看我们的化验结果？”

Maria对于还是有人的脑子好用这事很是欣慰，然后她点了点头。

“就现在来说，她的化验结果在正常的范围内。”

“正常范围？”Maria情不自禁地用了一个超级不可置信的语气问道。

“如果，有人把这个结果给我，不告诉我任何背景资料的话，我会认为这就是一个很正常的孕早期的化验结果而已。这事还是让人稍微放了点心呢。不过很显然我们不太清楚这事到底会往下怎么发展。”Romanoff听了之后本能的瑟缩了一下，这是今天Maria自从看到她以来，她第一次有任何反应呢，“但是就我个人来说，我倾向于假设造这个东西的那个人或是东西很清楚自己在干什么，这会继续正常的发展下去。不过，接下来的事还是要你们俩自己决定。”再一次的，她见到那位杀手轻微的抽搐了一下，Maria唯一能看到这个反应的理由是，她真的费力去仔细的看了呢。

“你觉得？”她转身，超级低声的温柔的问道，“有别人有不同意见吗？”

Harper医生向后靠着，专注的盯着她。“那不重要。”她抬手，阻止了Maria想打断她的念头，“我是首席医生，我说的就是最终结论，而那些下属就遵守就好了。所以，这事接下来就看你们的了。”

Maria抬头看了她一会，然后慢慢点了点头。

“好吧。我知道这事挺麻烦的，要挺长一段时间才能想明白呢…”Maria非常确定自己脸上绝对和Natasha脸上的懵逼的表情一模一样，“所以，我会把手里所有的数据都发给你们俩，而且拜托有任何问题都要来找我。而且，很明显，不管你们怎么打算的，都必须要接受频繁的健康检查。”最后一句，她的语气真是超级温柔的对Romanoff说着，就像她知道这位杀手有多讨厌这话一样。她当然知道了，Maria心里O.S.到，她曾经是S.H.I.E.L.D.的医生呢，她当然知道Natasha对于医疗检查有多讨厌嘛。

那位娇小的俄国杀手赶紧点了下头，然后就转身出了屋子。不过Maria还是觉得非常不可思议，稍微有点不平衡，Maria向Harper致谢之后也跟着了。她一出门就很惊讶的看到另一个女人在医疗中心门外等她。

“所以我猜咱们得找个什么时候谈谈了，对吧？”Natasha压低了声音，轻声说着。

“没错。”Maria同意道，挠了挠自己脖子，“稍候再说？”

“好的。”然后她转身迅速的走掉了，Maria就在那一直盯着她，直到她转过那个走廊转角。

“Fuck！”

*** ***

她今天剩下的时间全都窝在自己办公室里了，表面上她很努力的在追踪H.Y.D.R.A.在保加利亚的一个小队，但是实际上她大多数时间就呆滞的瞪着眼前的屏幕，走神了，望着窗外。她向来都很擅长处理各种意外情况的，而且她的这项技能在S.H.I.E.L.D.这么多年来已经修炼到顶级了。然而，这个意外，就真的是太难理解了。终于在太阳已经落山很久了的时候，她终于承认自己被打败了，然后起身去觅食去了。

Maria一走进那个现在成为了复仇者们的非官方聚会的那个客厅，她就觉得这里有什么不对劲。她转身打量了一下这周围的环境，她看到Barton就那么直愣愣的盯着她；他旁边的Wilson看起来很冷静，但是脸上挂着一个诡异的微笑；Rogers，就站在咖啡机边上，脸上一个被吓到的表情，让他看起来超级蠢。而且，在沙发上蜷成一团的那个，竟然是Natasha。她抬眼看到Maria进来的时候，一阵…不知道什么表情…从她脸上一闪而过。她告诉他们了啊，哈，当然了。Maria倒是真的不能怪她呢。Rogers和Barton毕竟都在现场，而且还有她的小队在。而且这事理论上来说还是Barton的错呢。而Wilson，那个，如果Maria要告诉任何一个人的话，那就一定是Sam了，他可是有着稳定、乐观的世界观呢。不过说真的，这应该是个好现象吧，她在和别人倾诉，而不是把所有的事情都憋在自己心里，然后假装整件事情没有发生。对吧？

Maria就在自己身后轻轻的把门关上，然后把自己的西装外套脱了。“你最好没把那玩意儿拿给Natasha喝。”她抬眼看着Rogers煮好一大锅滚烫的咖啡，看到他瑟缩了一下，当然还有Romanoff恶狠狠的瞪着她的表情，她感到了一阵子的得意。好吧，所以她可能确实很介意那位杀手对这些人说了那么多呢，她才和Maria说了两句话而已。

她狠狠的吞了一口唾沫，然后走到吧台那，尽力不看向他们。Steve递给她一个杯子，轻轻拍了拍她的胳膊肘。她对他小小的点头致谢，然后大口的喝了一口咖啡，然后她给自己醒了醒神，提起了精神。然后，这屋里又是一阵超级诡异的安静。

“所以，怪异的外星科技和Red Room的比分，1:0。”Barton邪笑着，打破了这个奇妙的静谧。

Romanoff用一个凶狠的眼神盯住他，这表情让屋里所有的人，包括Maria，都吓得往后退了一步。Clint则是笑得更欢了，无辜的摊了摊手。

“干嘛，这玩笑开太早了吗？”


	3. Ultron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告，这章谈到了堕胎和收养的问题。没什么特别详细的画面，但是提到了这件事情，有意见的请关闭。

很不意外的，要找Natasha Romanoff这件事真的让人充满了挫败感。每次Maria觉得她应该去和Natasha进行一下她们之前那个拖了很久的谈话，这位杀手总是不管怎么找都找不着。不过，公平来说，Maria必须得承认她时不时的会真的会用工作把自己埋起来以逃避问题呢。在她从和Coulson的小队交流完信息之后回来的路上，Wilson告诉她，Natasha这四天没上班，全都用来绕着这个基地转圈，把所有和她打了照面的人都吓了个半死。不过介于她们俩的状况，说她在过去几周里躲避任何一个有可能让她们待在一起超过十分钟的机会可能都是低估了她们的努力。这现在已经到了一个Maria会半夜做恶梦被吓醒的地步了，心跳的像是在出外勤的时候被敌人包围了一样。她每次醒过来，都向自己发誓她明天，明天一定就要找Natasha来进行那场她们之间拖了很久的谈话。

没预料到的是，第二天就是她确切得知“Loki的权杖”的准确位置的那一天。在Coulson和复仇者之间协调工作实在是很麻烦和复杂呢，因为复仇者还不知道Coulson还活着。她真的很忙的在他们之间协调任务，忙的都没注意到Black Widow竟然也跟着复仇者全队一起去出任务了。

直到整个起伏跌宕的任务结束了，她才意识到Natasha也跟着去出任务了。她顿时感到一阵恐慌。她当然会去了呢，她难道还期待Black Widow干别的吗？就在后方等着别人拯救世界吗？当她和Cho医生一起走到复仇者大厦的顶层的时候，Maria在那梳理了一下自己情绪。她会要求Natasha呆在后方吗？她会期待Nat会自己主动退出吗？这时，那架昆式战机稳稳的降落了，让Cho和她的护士们赶紧冲上去给Barton疗伤。不，Maria意识到当她看到那些世上最强英雄们聚在一起的时候，她有一种突如其来的安全感，她是绝对不会要求Natasha停止做这些任务的。那将是Natasha自己的抉择，这事必须要解决掉，就是这样。就在这一秒，那位红发杀手跳下飞机，抬眼瞟了一眼Maria，就像是她期待她会斥责她或者对她发火的样子。Maria结果只是仔细观察了一下那个女人身上有没有什么明显的受伤的痕迹，然后点点头确认她身体还好。Natasha给她点了点头，看上去有点想笑的样子。之后她大部分的注意力都集中在Steve和Tony身上，Maria则是看着Natasha走掉，然后跟着Clint担架走了。

*** ***

Natasha还保持着她通常的气场，很优雅的走入这里的夜色，和其他的聚会成员还有队友互相从容轻松的聊天，还时不时的调个情什么的。很容易认为这位小间谍什么事都没有，但是Maria还是能看到她有时会有一个迟疑的表情出现在脸上，一闪而过；或是有那么一秒全身僵硬，让她觉得Natasha没有看起来的那么自在。有时候，倒不是很频繁，Maria简直是真的要压抑自己大骂三字经的冲动，她有时候真的是很像大骂上司（不管是Fury，还是Stark，没区别）和这整个疯狂的世界。她看着Black Widow那么专心致志的和Banner调情，就挑起了那个她想炸平大楼的冲动，特别是她还看见Rogers几乎是很公开的赞同这一对在一起的表情的时候。从很多方面来说，Maria比那些复仇者更能理解Steve的想法。他们就像是一枚硬币的正反面，他们都有一样的理想化的目标，但是他们用不同的办法去实现它。不过，她现在真想因为他那个性别歧视的样子和他好好打上一架，然后把他脖子拧断呢，不过她忍住了这个想法，然后转头和Rhodey说话了。他出生在那个二战年代毕竟不是Steve的错啊。不过她倒是可以把这个错都赖在Fury头上嘛，毕竟当初是他派Natasha去招募Banner的。作为一个已经“死了”的人，他还是能把这个队伍搅得一团乱，即使他的工作应该是保护这个小队。没错，Banner是需要一个留在复仇者里的理由，但是Natasha这个理由就全错了好吗。Fury是应该把注意力集中到Stark身上的。他应该叫Maria处理这个问题，但是他就是不这么做，虽然他知道那才是最好的办法，但是他非得让Natasha去勾引他，尽管他知道尤卡坦的那个任务的意外，还有后续的情况，他竟然还是要这么做。Maria愤恨的咬着后槽牙，小口的嘬着手里的饮料，试图集中注意力加入面前的对话，而不是在那生气Fury如此物化的对待Natasha。这是一次庆功宴，一个和自己关心和喜欢的人一起放松的机会。即使他们真的时不时的会把自己逼疯呢…她给自己摇摇头，把这个主意甩出脑子，然后和Rhodey一起努力调戏Tony和Thor。

*** ***

后来在Ultron事件之后的几天，她回想起当时的情景，Maria很高兴她当时冷静了下来，还继续待在那个Party上。我擦，她甚至都很高兴当时Natasha和Banner调情了呢。如果当时有任何一件事发生的不一样，结局就有可能完全不同啊…可是，他们永远都不会知道那个结局的啦，为此Maria很感激上帝。不过，在得知Stark和Banner最近的研究竟然会如此有破坏力真是让她很是困惑、害怕和无法抑制的惊慌失措，而这段记忆也真的是打击到她了，就算是她逃到了她在纽约城外的公寓也于事无补。她需要一点空间来消化掉这段狗血剧情，而且现在他们所有人都安全回来了（除了Bruce，不过Maria相信大家伙会活下来的），而且这个世界近期没有什么被毁灭的威胁，她现在要找点时间来处理一下最近发生在她自己身上的事情。

她就那么走进了那个门廊，把她的钥匙顺手扔到门口鞋柜上的那个碗里。她稍微考虑了一下，要不要现在去邻居家把她的Murphy领回来，但是她的那个四肢的沉重感让她放弃了这个念头，还是早上再说吧。她能忍受一晚没有那只狗狗的陪伴。她把两只鞋蹬掉，把夹克脱下来搭在厨房的椅子靠背上，烧点开水泡茶，然后换了身过大的舒适的帽衫。窝在凳子上等着水烧开，然后长叹了口气，以指为梳，撑着脑袋。前几天的那些画面就在脑中闪过：Stark，被吓白了脸但还是一脸坚定的样子；那些旧部下听说她和Fury要求他们再飞一次空母的那个很开心但还有点害怕的样子；Wanda，全身都是灰尘，但还是坚定的支持着Clint的样子；那位超级犟的Natasha在打仗之后瘸着一条腿的去找Nick的样子，甚至还允许自己扶了她一下。摇了摇头，把那些乱七八糟的想法甩了出去，Maria开始考虑现在的情况，拿起了她的杯子，坐在门廊上清理自己的思路。

*** ***

她没独自思考多久呢，她听到了门外有车停在碎石路边的声音。然后有人用力的甩上车门，那个人（就一个，身材不高，不胖不瘦，步伐稳定，没有拖沓，Maria完全是无意识的记下了这些特点）走进了这栋楼。之后有几分钟的寂静，楼里没有任何大的声响或是咯吱声，然后她的外门就那么被人推开了。一个轻巧的脚步声走到了她的眼前，就停在几米之外。

“我们需要谈谈。”

Maria没被吓到，压根没有任何反应。她真的好累啊，累的连动都不想动，还觉得自己的私家领地被人侵犯了，累的全身从里到外都疼。然后有一阵有人拖着椅子到桌子跟前的吱呀声。Maria及时转头看向Natasha，窝在那把椅子里。

“你养了一只狗？”

“我是养了一只狗。”Maria答道，嗓子因为之前战斗中的喊叫和烟雾而有点哑。

“你从来没说过你养狗了。”Natasha皱着眉头说道。

Maria干笑了一声，“咱们之前从来没把话说到那么私人的程度吧。”

Natasha轻歪了一下自己的脑袋，接受了这个答案。

“她叫Murphy。我哥哥在警局的警犬队工作。Murphy是他们那的一只小狗，最后一次考试没合格。当我出外勤的时候，我就把他寄养在邻居那。”

Natasha一侧嘴角轻轻弯起，“我算是有一只猫吧。”

“算是？”

“是啊，她算是赖在我家的吧。”

这次Maria是真心的笑了，“哈，这…我倒是能想象出来。”

“什么意思？”

“你竟然被一只猫给耍了。”即使是说出来，Maria都觉得自己说的有点贱，她应该好好遣词造句一下的。

那个全身僵硬的样子又回到了Natasha的脸上，但是她倒是没再次躲避和Maria说话呢，“那个，她真的很擅长折腾人呢。”

这下，就像是她们俩被人下恶咒说不了话了一样，Maria有点担心她是不是又一次的毁了和另一个女人好好把话说清楚的机会。不过Natasha倒是没什么离开的打算呢。几分钟后，她又一次的转身面对Maria。

“你没让我留在后方。”

Maria就疑问的看了她一眼。她实在是累的没有力气去猜Natasha到底在想什么了。

“权杖，机器人还有Ultron事件。你从来没让我呆在大后方。”

“我怎么能说那种话呢？你是复仇者的一员，我们需要你。”

Natasha轻哼了一声。

Maria暂停了一秒，想想自己要怎么把自己的直觉转换成语言说清楚呢，“咱们的工作，比任何人都重要，也比两个或者三个人重要。不管Rogers怎么说，有时候我们必须要做出那种牺牲一部分人来换取大多数的安全的那种艰难的决定。这个世界的安危比任何私人情绪都重要。”她看到Natasha稍微歪了歪脑袋，很明显Maria是听到了她和Steve在索科威亚那块飞上天的石头上说的话了。“你是最棒的间谍，而且你不笨，又不鲁莽。我只要求你这么多呢。而且我对所有人都这个要求，不是对你特殊照顾。此外，我有什么权利要求你那么做呢？”

“比任何人都更有这个权利呢。”Natasha嘀咕着，转身看向外面的花园。

Maria挣扎了一会，想怎么回答刚刚的这句话，然后放弃了，疲惫的叹了气。“想喝点什么吗？”她问道，站起来拿起自己的杯子。

“当然。”Natasha答道，声音有点疏远，好像是陷入深思的样子。

走出厨房，Maria端着两杯薄荷茶还拿了两个小坐垫，然后她有点惊奇的看到那位杀手竟然还坐在她的门廊上。她递给她一个坐垫和一杯茶，不过Natasha很高兴的笑着接受了。她们一起安安静静的自在饮茶，然后Natasha向后靠了靠，享受着自己手里的薄荷茶。

“Maximoff玩弄了我们的大脑，试图让我们崩溃。至于我，我看到的是Red Room的毕业典礼。”Natasha消声说道，从睫毛间偷看了一眼Maria，就像是想看看她知不知道她是想说什么意思。“即使是在之前…”她的手无意识的抚着自己的肚子，“我脑子里有更多让人伤心的记忆可以选。但是，那是她觉得那是最可能伤我心的一段…而且那真的吓到我了，想象和现实的对抗赛。我不知道我能相信什么。”她故意抬头，对上了Maria坚定的视线，“我很早以前就做好了我永远都不会有自己的孩子的心理准备。而且说实话，我不…不知道…我是不是个很适合为人父母的那种人，就算毕业典礼没发生，我也不觉得我会是个很好的母亲。”

“听起来后面有个‘但是’。”

“但是，”Natasha说道，嘴角翘起，“当我在那块飞翔的石头上的时候，我很是确定我马上就要死了…我所有能想到的都是，别是现在啊，拜托千万不要是现在。然后，就在那时，你驾着那个老Bertha来救我们了。”

“我还是不喜欢她的名字。”Maria嘀咕着，躲避着那个Natasha的那个阴冷的眼神。

那位红发杀手轻笑了一声，“Hill，不是我们所有想要的都能得到的。”

“但是，有时候可以。”

“是的，也许可以吧。”

她们之后就什么都没说，很奇异的自在。Maria望着那个阴暗的花园，决定等着Natasha准备好了继续往下说。

“我觉得我没办法不要她。”那位红发轻声说道。

“她？”

“那个，咱们俩很明显都没有Y染色体，没错吧？”Natasha好笑的说。

Maria眨了眨眼，就这样，那个不知道怎么来的孩子从“它”变成了“她”。她低头思考了一下这事，转着杯子。“好吧。没错，行吧。”

“‘行吧’是什么意思？”

“我一直告诉自己这个必须是你自己的决定，我会遵从你的想法。我从来没想过要孩子。但是看着你带着孩子打仗，实在太折磨人了。比往常更让人难过。”Natasha听了不安的变了下姿势，但是Maria还是继续说着，“我想在这事上客观理性一点。不过，看起来我并不擅长这个。所以，行吧，咱们留下这个孩子。”

她抬头看向Natasha的眼睛，很意外的发现她脸上竟然很清晰的表达出了各种情绪。通常那些情绪都很好的掩饰起来了，很明显这位杀手冒了一次很大的险，把自己完全暴露在她的眼前。Maria很感激这事，很明显Natasha可以很自在的在她面前展示这种情绪呢，而且这确认了她的直觉是对的。她微笑着，看着她慢慢理解她话里的意思。

“哈…”Natasha微笑着回应道，害羞的低下了头。

“我希望能参与到这整件事里呢。不管什么方式，不管什么打算。”

“实话说，我还没打算那么远呢。”Natasha承认道，低头拆着袖口的线头。

“提前打算可是我的事呢。”Maria有些自嘲的笑道，“所以，”她把自己的那个放松的语气，变得稍微有点官方，“我们应该好好商量一下吗？”

“咱们已经终于不躲着彼此了，”Natasha干巴巴的答道，“为什么不继续谈下去呢？”

“你想自己把她养大吗？”Maria问道，又一次的把自己的语气转成那个很温柔的语气。Hill指挥官才和这事半毛钱关系没有呢。

“我…”Natasha迟疑着说，小小的皱着眉头，“我不知道。”声音里潜藏着一股挫败感和失败感。

“好吧，”Maria轻松地说着，她料到了呢，“你想让我先开始说吗？”

“你说吧。”Natasha挥了挥手，试图掩饰掉自己的那个尴尬的感觉。

“我会很高兴的参与到把这个小姑娘养大的过程里，”她看着Natasha眨了眨眼，很明显这是她唯一应该做的反应，“如果我们把她养大的话，我是说真的养她，那最好是咱们俩一起把她养大，不管什么方法。我觉得一个孩子毕竟身边就算有再多爱她的人都不算多。”Natasha稍微歪了下脑袋，试图专注于她的话语，身体语言还有所有的微表情什么的。Maria深吸了一口气，“可以考虑下收养，但是考虑到她的来源，我们没多少人可以信任呢。所以她可能会被安排在收养系统里，S.H.E.I.L.D.向来都这么做。”

“所以是，我们把她养大，或者是一辈子就像足球一样从一个寄养家庭踢到另一个吗？”

Maria耸了耸肩，摊手，“那就是我对这个情况的预测了。”

“而且你向来很擅长于预测情况的。”Natasha在椅子里扭动了一下身躯，把双腿扔到扶手上，然后和后靠着，盯着窗外的树发呆。

“我完全不怀疑你可以很成功的把一个孩子养大的。确实，那会很难，而且还很吓人，但是我已经认识你好几年了，Natasha，你很棒呢。”Maria轻声说着，“如果你想的话，我会在那支持你的。”

Natasha就那么看着她，绿色的眼睛闪着亮亮的光。“我们可以，我们可以把她好好养大的。”


	4. Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria去找Coulson和May求安慰，还有Natasha必须得喝好多好多的花果茶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一些医学方面的检验方法的描述。描述的很模糊，没什么太多的细节。

Maria一低头躲过去了，感觉到鞭腿带起的一阵风从耳边吹过，她差点被踢到脑袋呢。带着一个得意的笑容她打出了几个快速直拳，紧接着一个扫堂腿，让自己有几秒钟喘息的时间。

“很高兴发现你没因为成天坐在桌子后面签文件而退步。”

“你天天跟着那些复仇者屁股后面跑，替他们收拾残局，看你能退步到什么地步。”

May随手把头发往后撩去，还带着一个很是致命的微笑，然后她非常凶狠的朝Maria的躯干踢了几脚，逼迫她蹲下打滚。她被迫向后蹦跳躲开，肾上腺素现在激增，在全身游走。哈，她就是需要这个呢。

*** ***

几个小时之后，Maria瘫在了Phil的办公室里的一把椅子里，低头深思，摇晃着手里的啤酒瓶。

“所以，你现在想干嘛？”Phil问道，同时喝了一口他自己的饮品。

这是好问题。她来到这里是为了检查这些新的S.H.I.E.L.D.基地，看这些基地是怎么运营的，而且还得她本人检查它们的防御措施。她还想亲自“表扬”一下May和Coulson对于尤卡坦州的任务的评估。这种方法更安全一点呢，毕竟任何形式的电子交流都可以被黑的嘛。另外，他们训练的她，她现在真的需要有个C.O.教导她一下啊。Phil很擅长于这种事情的，他的那个关心、温柔的那一面，那个充满人性的一面，她自己为了工作经常要压抑自己的那一面，她压抑的时间实在太长了，都已经不确定她自己的那一面是不是还存在了。May则是那个无情的纯理性的声音，那个绝对的理智曾经帮助她挺过了一段很是艰难的过去，所以Maria很是信任她，她很少这么信任一个人的。他们对于这个消息接受的超级冷静，只有用了好几个月来调查那些“异人族”的人才能那么冷静的接受这件事。

“我希望我知道呢。”她大口的喝了自己的啤酒。

“你会尽力去保护那个孩子的。”May很肯定的说道，“这就是你要做的事。”

Maria抬头看向他们，Phil坐在他的办公桌的后面，而Mel则是靠在桌角上，她顿时觉得自己像是个他们新招募的被一个不可能的任务弄懵了的小探员。她已经有十年没有这种感觉了，她感到像是回到了之前的那个自己还是年轻的，没经验还很幼稚的上尉的时代。

“怎么做啊？我告诉Natasha说我想参与到这整个过程中，但是怎么做啊，像我这样的人怎么能参与到一个孩子的生活里去呢？”她轻声问道，不自觉的开始扣啤酒瓶上的标签。

“做好所有可能发生的事件的应对计划。”

“还有支持Natasha的决定。”Phil补充道。

“还有确保外面还有一个世界能让她长大。一个值得让她长大去看看的世界。”

“陪在她身边。她们俩身边。”

“还有好运。”May最后调戏了她一下，一个小小的微笑出现在了她嘴角。

Maria憋不住笑直接喷了，“谢谢你们的建议。哦，我还得告诉她说你还活着呢。我没法对她继续隐瞒这事了。”

Phil皱着眉头呻吟了一声。

“也祝你好运啊。”Maria也得意洋洋的笑着。

*** ***

不管怎么说，自从知道Phil Coulson还活着之后，Natasha其实没真的想躲Maria来着，不过Natasha必须得承认，她和那位前任副局长在一起的时间比正常更少了。弄得她现在几乎开始怀念那个女人的陪伴还有冷笑话了呢。尽管如此，Natasha还是真的很了解她自己的，她知道她需要时间和空间来处理这些新的信息。Maria告诉她那个关于Coulson的秘密，而且也同意了她通知Clint的想法（虽然反对也没用，不过Maria能提前想到然后给许可真的不错），从那以后Laura就开始了那种一天至少一个电话的新的习惯，她不停的打电话来通知她Clint又开始把房子的哪个部分拆了重装。Laura的伪装也太小儿科了，Natasha很容易就猜到了她真正的打电话的原因，所以她保证说没事的，一切都很好，她只是偶尔很累而已。好吧，也许她还脾气不太好？但是她基本上很正常。即使她这么努力的说服她，这位朋友还是没事就打电话，就想问她感觉是否还好。如果是别人，她早就一口盐汽水喷她脸上了。但是这是Laura，她就是那样。

不过现在，她现在突然发现她自己正在往Maria的办公室走去，貌似走路的姿势和步伐都表现出了明确的目的性，这让她周围的那几个人都逃跑一样的离开她的身边，难道是害怕因为挡了她的路就被她杀掉吗，尽管Natasha自己并不确定她到底为什么想去那里呢。可能是有些时候，一个电话那头的声音对她来说不够，不够给她温暖和安全感吧。

*** ***

她偷偷溜了进去，根本没想去敲门。“我的制服不合身了。”

“那肯定会发生的啊。”Maria用了一个没怎么留意的语气说道，就从电脑上偷偷抬眼瞟了一眼。

“这可不好笑，别吐槽我。”她不爽道。她很生气诶，都快开锅了，觉得她有点不平衡，而且她很讨厌这一点。

“我没开玩笑。”Maria终于抬头好好看她一眼了，她眼中稍微有一点担心的神情，“你还好吗？”

哈，这真是一个价值千金的问题呢。Natasha走到了窗边，就低头看向那个安静的训练场。这个新基地还是那么不正常的寂静，大多数人员还没搬过来呢。而在她周围没有那些乱糟糟的烂摊子还有跑来跑去的探员稍微让她有点不太自在，还有那个越来越紧的制服让她更别扭了。然后她把脑袋靠在那块冰凉的玻璃上闭眼长叹一声，她这时听到身后的椅子“吱嘎”了一声，然后感觉到了有什么东西变了，之后一只手轻轻的搭在她的肩膀上。

“你还好吗？”Maria轻声重复道。

Natasha轻耸了一下她的那一侧肩膀，稍微摇了摇头，然后又叹了口气，“还好。”

“啊哈，你听起来好自信啊，差点就说服你自己了呢。”Maria的声音很是低沉，而且声音里还潜藏着一丝想笑的样子。还有她是听到宠爱的语气了吗？肯定不会吧。

在她肩上的那只手真是让人舒服呢，Natasha稍微允许自己享受了一秒Maria提供的舒适，之后她回头看向Maria微笑了一下。Maria给了她一个眼神，让她知道她才没有被那个微笑骗到。

狠狠吞了口唾液，Natasha抬眼对上了那个高个的眼睛。“这事发生的实在太快了，我根本没有时间来适应一下呢，而且咱们说的人可是我啊。”

“你知道的，我在一定程度上可以理解。”Maria轻笑着说道，“但是我完全没法想象这对于你有多难呢。”

“没错。”Natasha再次耸了耸肩答道，“我能应付的。”

“你当然能了。”Maria同意道，“就只要记得我在你身旁，好吗？就因为你可以应付并不意味着你必须独自应付。”

Natasha又一次的看着她微笑，这一次笑得倒是更自然了一点了。“好的。”

*** ***

“Hill指挥官，请来医疗中心报到。”

Maria原地僵硬了，这次又发生什么了？现在他们没任务，没人出外勤。而且现在也没有大型的演习任务正在进行啊，因为大多数人还只是刚刚搬进来这个新基地而已。当她赶紧冲进医疗中心的时候，这里真是太新了，还能闻到油漆的味道，那个面无表情的接待员立马指向了其中一间检查室。Maria根本都懒得减速，很重的狠狠的敲了敲那扇门，然后直接就冲了进去。

不管她在期待什么，在这见到Natasha Romanoff在那绝对不是她最期待的发现。那位年轻的医生（她很确定她的名字是Green，这是他们最近才聘请到这个新基地的平民雇员【注：说谁很green也有说她是新手没经验的意思，应该起这个姓氏是原作恶趣味？-_-#】）脸上出现了一个很绝望的表情，然后她抱肩望着她，拿着一个文件夹，而就在她对面站着的是Natasha，也很是防备的抱肩站着，靠在角落里。

“发生什么了？”Maria问道，抬头看向了Natasha，但是她只是在双脚之间调整了一下自己的重心分布而已。

“我们需要做一个内部检查。”Green说道，很明显努力让自己的声音冷静一点。

“为什么？有什么事出错了吗？”Natasha赶紧偷偷瞄了一眼Maria，但是她的注意力全在医生身上了。

“不是，没有。但是我们确实需要测量一下胎儿和胎盘发育程度啊，而现在这宝宝所处的位置让我们的体外超声检查排不上用场。”

Maria斜眼看了一眼Natasha，她紧紧抱着自己双肩，不过掩饰的很好，几乎看不出来，“这是必须的吗？”

“你是说测量你们的孩子吗？当然。”

“我是说，你不能等胎儿自己跑到别的地方去吗？胎儿会那样的，不是吗？”

Green不悦的抿唇，有点不耐烦的样子，“我还有其他患者要看的。”

“现在你上司的上司的上司告诉你，慢慢来，不急。”Maria严肃的说道，使劲让自己的声音平稳权威，“Harper哪去了？”

“韩国。在现有的医疗人员当中，我在这方面是最有经验的，所以她任命我在她不在的时候代理。”

Maria就那么盯着Green，四目相对，像是在评估她一样，然后点点头承认她暂时值得相信。“好吧。”她深吸了一口气，慢慢吐出，然后转头看着Natasha，“我们怎么做才能让胎儿动起来呢？”

Natasha轻哼一声，然后耸耸肩。

那位医生叹气，合上了手里的文件夹，“运动，进食还有热饮。这些通常比较好用。”

“好哒…体外超声检查你可以的吗？”

Natasha赶紧点了点头。

“行了，我们一个小时之后会回来的。”

就这样，Maria转身走人了，她觉得就像Natasha这么想离开医务室的人，肯定会马上跟着走的。

*** ***

Natasha现在就在咖啡厅的落地窗前来来回回的四处游荡着，她的紧张简直很明显的从身上散发出来了。Maria从来没见过这位俄国杀手这么明确的表现出她的不适。那个，至少这可以算作她做运动了吧。尽管有什么人告诉过她，压力和紧张对于孕妇和宝宝都不太好…她脑内自动把这事拍飞--她是绝对没法让Natasha的生活里没有压力的。

Maria对服务生稍稍微笑致谢，然后她赶紧拿来了她的松饼和花果茶。她找到了一个在墙角的桌子，小口喝了一口花茶，然后拿出了她的平板开始查看她的邮件了。

“你讨厌花果茶来着。”一个低沉，有点想笑的声音在背后响起。

Maria抬眼，看到Natasha优雅的要坐到她对面的椅子里，“我觉得这次我有可能就爱喝了啊。”

Natasha的嘴角稍微抽搐了一下。

Maria叹气然后翻了个白眼，“我觉得我不应该在你眼前喝咖啡。”

Natasha歪了一下脑袋，脑内模拟着那个场景，“我有可能会杀了你的，没错。”

Maria微笑着伸手掰下一块松饼，然后享受的直哼哼，顺手删掉了所有Tony发来的火焰推进器的新设计图。

“你是饿了吗？”

Maria把平板推到一边去，注意力集中在对面的那个女人身上。“我没时间去吃午饭啊。”然后意识到了Natasha的双手紧紧的绞在一起，然后赶紧加了一句，“所以你如果不想吃你的食物的话…”她故意没把这话说完，就想调戏一下Natasha。

Natasha轻笑出声，伸手拿起她的蛋糕，小小的咬了一口。“你不用非得在这等着。”

看出那位杀手已经又一次的把自己包裹在铜墙铁壁里了，Maria就无奈的摇了摇头，“没关系的。”

Natasha就那么仔细的审视着她，有点想笑。“你没有时间吃午饭，但是你却有时间在这陪我浪费吗？”

Maria就无奈摊手，不太确定那位女人是真的想让她离开还是就客气一下而已。她们之间就又一次的出现了一个漫长的尴尬的寂静，而Natasha则是利用这段时间，打量着Maria身上的每一个细节，然后靠着椅背，拿着她的茶，斜笑着看着她。

“你真的想去喝咖啡是不是？”

“天啊，是的。”Maria说道，然后Natasha朝墙边立着的那排自助咖啡售卖机点了点头。

“去吧。”

Maria直接从椅子里直接跳了起来，跑到了那机器前面买咖啡，能感觉到Natasha的眼神一路跟着她，灼烧着她的后背。说实话，如果她要一直被世界上最厉害的间谍这么严格的审视的话，她真的是不确定她能不能熬过接下来的几个月啊。她都快形成一个全新的神经回路了，她觉得自己已经成了人肉“黑寡妇”探测器。坐回了她的座位上，她深吸了一下咖啡的香气，然后三口就干掉了大半杯。

“谢谢。”她说道，她觉得被咖啡治愈了，闭眼享受那个愉悦感。

Natasha则是又一次的微笑，她的手指紧紧的捏着松饼的包装纸，“谢谢你之前帮我。”她轻声说道。

“哦，那不是为了你的。你知道要找到一个符合条件的医疗专家来这个基地工作有多难吗？我才不需要你把他们中任何一个吓跑呢。”Maria对她抛了个飞眼，然后Natasha则是被逗得哈哈大笑，她的肩膀终于放松下来了，而且她的表情也轻松了不少。

*** ***

“好了，让我们看看宝宝动没动吧。”

“她应该动了，我可是喝了两杯花果茶呢。”Natasha嘟囔着。

如果她在躺上检验桌的时候是真的稍微有点僵硬和不适的话，Maria确定她是唯一看出来的人--毕竟Black Widow的那个惯常的自信的面具几乎是完美的挂在脸上呢。

“你想让我…？”Maria伸手指了指门。

“你想待在这的话你可以的。”Natasha用气声说道，但是Maria看到她紧张的双手紧紧的握着拳。

“好啊，为什么不呢。”Maria就直接坐上了她们旁边的小凳子，“咱们来看看那个迷你Romanoff二世有多倔强好了。”

“那个…”那位医生微调了一下声波探测棒，“热茶显然是好用的，而且所有的事情看起来都很正常。我就现在记录一下测量数据就好。”

这下她终于放松的吐出一口浊气，Maria看到Natasha稍微闭了下眼睛，然后稍微向屏幕移动了一下，想看清楚那个模糊的图像。

“看到什么了吗？”Natasha问道。

“没什么能认出来的，你呢？”

“一样。”

她们互相扫了一眼，都轻笑了一下，然后Maria发现她的眼睛又一次的回到了图像上。她感觉到Natasha的手轻轻的抓着自己的手，她的微笑就更灿烂了。

“那可能是一条腿，”她深思的说道，“或许是一只胳膊？”

“那只是回波信号而已。”那位医生条件反射的回答道，“好了，我结束了，而且所有数据都正常。你想让我给你们把这照片打印出来嘛，我可以给你加上箭头，标注上部位？”

Maria低头看着Natasha，很明显她挣扎着保持着自己冷静的外表和行为举止。“好的，谢谢。”

在解释好这张照片之后，医生和她的助手离开了，让Natasha有时间把自己肚子上的凝胶擦掉。Maria则是坐在屋子的角落里，紧紧的攥着手里的卡片，仔细的盯着看，但是完全不知道自己要拿这东西怎么办。

“我必须得说实话，我还是看不出什么东西来。”

Natasha感到有趣的轻哼道，“我保证不告诉她，你把她的头和脚弄混了的。”

“我会很感激的。”Maria微笑着，很高兴她可以看到Natasha这么轻松和习惯性随时点满调情技能的这一面。

这位红发从那个检查床上很流畅的跳下来顺手拿起了自己的夹克，然后转身面对Maria，稍微整理了一下自己夹克的肩膀，脸上挂着一个有点勉强的表情。她稍微迟疑了一下，然后赶紧说道，“不仅仅是这个检查而已…我理解这需要很频繁的测试和监控。我知道有很多人对这次怀孕很感兴趣，我真的知道，但是这并无法使我喜欢上这些。我知道为什么这些很重要，但是我还是很讨厌。”

在某个方面来说，Maria对此一点都不意外。如果她都觉得这么多检查和测试很烦的话，那Natasha肯定觉得比她还糟100倍。不过对于这位杀手还是强迫自己接受和尽量举止得体的事实，她倒是很诡异的觉得很感动。

“我想不到有什么办法可以让你不这么讨厌检查什么的。”她轻声说，语气抱歉。

Natasha稍微翻了个白眼，然后小小的微笑了一下。“你不是必须解决掉所有的问题的，Hill。”

“谁说的？”

“我啊，”那位红发简单的说道，“而且谢谢你帮我，尽管是为了不要把医疗专家吓跑。”说完，她就转身走人了。

“没关系。”Maria对着现在已经空空荡荡的屋子低语道。


	5. Farm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我回来啦！不管怎么说，希望生活的不可预见性，不会再让我更拖后进度了。所以有些情节可能得随意的写写吧…希望这一章不是太仓促。

这是一个那种热的黏糊糊的下午，就连鸟儿都不叫了，它们就那么蹲在树杈上安静的等着凉爽的傍晚降临。Natasha开始花越来越长的时间待在Maria的家里，从来不在那过夜，但是她随着每次的来访她越来越放松了。她现在正边讲着电话边在房子里动来动去，试图找到一个最舒服的位置待着。Maria就让她随意了：这种让人烦躁的闷热会让那位红发杀手脾气很暴躁且随时脱线，而Maria能活这么久可不是因为她会在这种时候犯蠢。她就呆在厨房，那里有足够的冰镇凉水，她现在挣扎着要计划建一间儿童房一周了。就在她要（再次）放弃这个计划的时候，Natasha晃悠了进来。

“Laura想和你说几句。”她说道，把电话递给Maria然后偷走了Maria的手里那杯冰镇凉水。

Maria接了过来，有点想笑，“喂，你好？”

“Maria！”Maria已经见过Laura Barton两次了，都是因为S.H.I.E.L.D.公干，她在脑中都能想象出来她脸上的那个超级灿烂的笑容。“我一直想见你来着，但是Nat对于你超级警觉的。”

“她是的吗？”Maria觉得她好像忽略了什么似的，“对她来说警觉不是标准状态吗？”

Laura轻笑着，“倒是正中靶心。所以，你下个周末有空吗？很高兴能正式的见到你呢。”

“呃，当然了。”Maria瞥了一眼Natasha，那位好好的窝在了沙发里，无意识的撸着Murphy，那只德国牧羊犬，它正满眼仰慕的望着她。“不过我的邻居出远门了，我能带着我的狗去吗？”

“她和其他的动物相处有问题吗？”

“没有。”

“孩子呢？”

“那个，如果她吃了你的孩子的话，我就不让她接近我的了。”Maria干巴巴的回答道。

Laura大笑出声。“倒是很有道理，你的狗很受欢迎。Nat知道来的路，到时候再见吧。”

“好的。”Maria之后有点懵，呆呆的望着手里的电话。

“所以我猜你毫无反驳之力的被她安排了？”Natasha就呆在沙发上疑问道。Maria点头承认。“她就是那样，你会习惯的。”

*** ***

Natasha开车去Barton家的农场。鉴于是Natasha知道她们的路线，这么安排倒是挺合理的，但是她注意到了Maria在副驾上不停的抖着腿左扭右扭的，她持续望向窗外并且不断的回头查看在后排座的Murphy的状态，然后Natasha开始怀疑是不是给Maria一点什么事情做会是个好主意。这个样子真的不像是她所习惯的那个平常的那个冷静、自持的指挥官啊。

“如果不是我够了解你的话，”她说道，暗示接下来转折的存在，“我会觉得你在紧张的。”

“紧张？有什么好紧张的，见你的家人吗？才不会呢，我为什么要紧张啊。”Maria重新望向窗外，双肩僵硬的坐在那里。

Natasha眨眨眼，噢~这样啊。她安静了好一阵子试图找到什么合适的话好说出口。“你知道的，Clint如果看不起你的话他是完全不会对你有好脸色的。”

Maria转头很惊讶的笑了出来，随后跟着一声若有所思的轻哼。这时Natasha开始把车开进那个农场的超级隐蔽的入车道。

很明显Laura已经警告过孩子们不要生扑Natasha，对此Maria还是很感激的。即使这样，他们还是非常兴奋的跑出来紧紧的抱住了她，然后非常好奇地盯着Maria。她一手搂住了一个小孩纸，走回了房子里，Maria拎着行李袋跟在他们后面。这位大长腿女人脸上有着高度集中注意力的样子，就像是她试图记下眼前看到的一切。Natasha试图压抑住一声叹息。真是典型，全世界上唯一能让自己放松下来的地方就是那个能让Maria的间谍本能全面爆发的地方。

Clint脸上挂着大大的微笑在门廊欢迎她们，怀里抱着那个叫Nate的小宝宝。他用空着的手抱了抱Nat，同时脸上得瑟的笑着，对上了Maria的眼睛，与此同时，她低哼着扔下了手里的大行李袋。

“孩子们，这是Maria。她是我的上司，也是Nat阿姨的朋友，所以对她好点。”

Natasha微笑着看着Cooper转头看着Maria，他脸上看起来更欢迎她了。“妈妈说你养了一只狗？”

“是的，”Maria点头，“我现在应该把她从车厢里放出来。”

“酷，”那个小男孩笑着说，“Lucky【Hawkeye养的狗，喜欢喂他披萨】会喜欢她的！”他伸手指着那只脏兮兮的在草坪里打着滚的拉布拉多。“她被训练过吗？Lucky训练的不太好。”

Natasha简直就要一口盐汽水喷出来了，这真是低估了Lucky的顽劣。Maria微笑着，“是的，她是训练过。她本来是要做警犬的，但是最后一次考试没及格。”

“狗狗还要考试？”Lila抬头，挂在Natasha怀里，充满占有欲的抱着她的Nat阿姨。

“警犬需要。”

那两个孩子都因为这个信息惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，Cooper眼神里充满渴望的望着那辆车，Murphy在里面耐心地等待着。Clint轻笑着，推着他的儿子进门。“快点，咱们先进屋坐下再说。”

Laura不久以后就出现了，一边抱怨Clint没好好喂孩子，同时也欢迎着Nat的到来，然后向Maria做自我介绍。Natasha简直都能看到Maria身上的紧张渐渐的从她身上消散了，她也越来越放松。在Laura Barton身边感到不自在简直就是不可能的任务。

这一晚，Nat把脚埋在Murphy的毛茸茸暖呼呼的肚子下面，怀里抱着平静的小小的Nathaniel宝宝，她听着Laura和Maria在她身后的厨房里说话的声音微微的笑了出来。Laura很明显拼了命的在晚餐桌上憋住了“审讯”Maria的冲动，但是显然她现在不打算继续压抑了，把自己被困在这个与世隔绝的农场里养孩子导致的她已经很久都没有进行过成年人之间的谈话当作借口。Maria似乎很好的适应了这个状况，认真的回答着Laura的问题，而不是给她S.H.I.E.L.D.的官样回答。

“这算是好消息，对吗？”Natasha对着自己怀里的以自己命名的小家伙低声说，而他昏昏欲睡的对她眨了眨眼。

“Nat阿姨，”Lila蹦跳着走了过来，手里拎着一摞书本，“你保证过的。”

“是的，你是对的，我是保证过。你去找人来看着你弟弟，然后你挑一本书。”

“两本行吗？”Lila问道，一脸恳求的表情。

Natasha因为她的表情而想笑的嘴角一直在抽搐：“也许呢。”

“好耶耶耶耶！”Lila兴奋的蹦进了厨房，不一会儿Maria就出现了。

“我被命令来这里接手一位小小的人类。”她说道，窝在Natasha旁边的沙发上。

“哇哦，信任等级10级啊。”Natasha开玩笑道，小心翼翼的把Nate放在Maria的怀里。

Maria假装严厉地瞪了她一眼，然后慢慢站起来异常小心的抱着他走开了。就算是Natasha的三倍听力也只是听到时断时续的极其轻微的哄孩子的轻柔的声音。她才不会承认说她觉得Maria这个样子很可爱，就算是在最严厉的严刑拷打下也不会。

Lila随后很等不及的探头出来催Nat阿姨。“好了，我来了。”Natasha一边艰难的从沙发上爬起来，一边答应道。

*** ***

Maria在第二天晚上开车回家，显然脑子里有什么事。她现在浑身散发着“我在想事情”的气氛，自从她和Clint一起去散步之后，她就一直这样，都快要把Natasha逼疯了。在她们快要离开的时候她抓着Clint逼问他，但是他就是不肯说他们当时说了什么，只是举手投降告诉她说她如果想知道就去问Maria。不过，现在这位指挥官没有地方可逃跑了。

“这几天还不错。”Natasha开口，语气和缓。

“没错。”Maria对她微笑，“他们人都不错。拜托不要告诉Barton我说过这句话。”

Natasha轻哼了一声。“孩子们都喜欢你。”

“是吗？而且咱们俩都没把孩子掉地上。”

“是个加分项。而且Murphy也没把孩子吃掉。”那狗狗在听到自己名字的时候突然就精神了，尾巴兴奋的敲打着车座。

“绝对的加分项。”

“所以你在想什么？”如果Natasha想用这种办法诱骗出Maria的答案的话，她一定失望的发现这并没有起效--不管有没有分神，她是神盾局的副局长，她才没那么容易被审问。这是很漫长的一段沉默，就在她开始觉得有点不自在的时候，Maria有点迟疑的开口了。

“你想过你们想在哪里生活了吗？我是说，我知道你有你的公寓，还有Stark大厦的一层楼，而且还有我家。我就…不知道你想不想要一个更低调一点的地方？”

Natasha就这么盯着她的侧脸，大脑一片空白。她根本都还没想那么远，她看到Maria的脖子后侧开始发红，“你考虑这事多久了？”

“呃，几周吧。我希望能多给你几个选项，但是总有些问题。”

Natasha缓缓地点点头，这事还真能解释不少事情。

“我和Clint和Laura谈过了，我是说，他们似乎更了解你。”Maria用着自嘲的语气说道，“而他们似乎觉得你想要低调的，让你觉得安全的地方。”

就在Maria开车通过一个十字路口的时候有那么一秒的沉默。Natasha试图把自己的思路整理出个头绪，但是也失败了。每次就在她似乎快要理解Maria的时候就会发生什么让她整个人乱掉。不光她现在要有个孩子了，她还要有一栋房子…这太复杂了，她的情绪像过山车一样乱七八糟。她现在满脑袋官司，头疼的抚着额头。

“不是…你不用担心这个的。”Maria说道，“如果你想要什么的话，或者只是你觉得你未来可能需要的，都可以告诉我，我尽量帮你。”

“就像那样，魔法般解决了。”Natasha说着，试图让那个苦涩的语气不要太明显。

“呃，是的。”Maria说着，“和你们在一起，我就是负责这种事情的不是吗？而且我很擅长这种事情啊。”

Natasha头疼的靠在椅子靠背上。不过说实话，她真的能放心的带自己的孩子去她自己家吗？当然不能带去Stark大厦。不过虽然Maria的家很温馨，但是Maria的名字是列在所有者上的。H.Y.D.R.A.很容易就能找到那里去。所以只剩了下找一栋新房子的这个选项了。她现在有的安全屋都不在她想带孩子去的地方，至少在有选择的时候不想。而就在这，Maria提供给她了一个选项，不光是这样，她似乎很渴望有机会为她和孩子提供这个任何可能的便利。Natasha叹了口气，她似乎总是忘记她不是唯一一个经历这些的人。

“那你有什么计划？你想到了这个问题，Hill探员不可能想到问题却不想解决办法。”

“事实上，这个问题我并没有想出什么太好的解决办法。”Maria抱歉地说，“直到我和Barton谈过之后，他提到了农场里的旧谷仓。你知道的，就在山下的那些。今天早上我们去看了看，如果你想要的话，他和Laura就把它送给我们了。如果你愿意的话，可以把它们改造成一个合适的家。”

Natasha震惊的倒在座椅里。这不是她考虑过的一个选择。Maria不停地用关心的目光看着她，但她已经不在乎了。几分钟后她的大脑开始工作，开始考虑这个选项的利弊，想起她能做的关于旧仓库的事情，意识到农场是她唯一感到安全的地方，她感到自己越来越喜欢这个主意。Barton一家人给了她最棒的的礼物。

“我现在真的不知道该买什么圣诞礼物送给Clint了。”她喃喃地说。

Maria露齿一笑，肩膀终于放松下来。“给他个教女怎么样？”


	6. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章很短，就…看着玩吧…

现在回想起来，Maria可以指出事情出错的确切时刻。她当时在看一场Steve在一个很大的练习室里为测试新复仇者而设计的模拟打斗。她当时站在特地为此而建造的走道上观察，为他的充分准备而印象深刻。当时Wanda和Sam被敌军火力压制，躲在障碍物后面，这时Rhodey飞了过来，战争机器的大炮猛轰，这触发了Wanda当初在索科威亚弟弟惨死的记忆，她就这么崩溃了。一阵暴烈的红色能量从她体内爆炸开来。Sam和Maria，两个离她最近而又没被Tony的装甲保护起来的人，成为了主要的受害对象。Sam被炸得整个就撞到了墙上，而Maria从走道上像是无助的落叶一样掉了下来。在那之后，她就什么都不知道了。

*** ***

Maria慢慢的开始感知到自己周遭的环境，感觉到指尖下粗糙的被单，注意到空调吹出来的冷风。她集中精力呼吸了几分钟，然后开始逐渐感知周围的紧张气氛，她微微睁开一只眼，很感激屋里被调暗的灯光。看到了房间一角的稍微动静，惊得她一缩，疼痛让她忍不住的呻吟了一声。让她惊讶的是，Natasha就那么蜷在一张探视病人用的椅子里，显然由于怀孕的肚子让这个椅子变得很挤。她就那么看着，给几分钟的时间让自己的视线不再旋转，但是那个红发女人完全不看她，也不和她说话，甚至都没表示出她知道自己醒了的迹象。明白这种压抑的沉默可以持续到她再次昏睡过去之后，Maria决定小心的清清嗓子打破这种沉默。

“Nat？”她沙哑的说。

Natasha挑眉看她，脸色煞白且皱着眉头。

“Hi？”

Natasha舔舔嘴唇，伸手理了理头发。“Hey。”她的声音低沉。

“你还好吗？”

Natasha轻哼了一声，飞快且凶狠的瞪了她一眼。

“你生气了吗？”Maria迟疑且不确定的问。

“我现在不是生气，是愤怒。”Maria能看到Natasha眼里闪烁着的凶光，更用力的攥着椅子扶手。就那么过了一会儿，她继续说道，“Wanda不肯过来，她的负罪感会受不了。而且我也不希望她看到我脑子里在想什么。”

“这是个意外。”

“我知道，Hill。”Natasha低吼道，“否则我会希望她知道我在想的事情。”

Maria觉得她错过了什么。“好吧？”

Natasha长叹了一口气，死死的盯着Maria看不到的什么东西。

这时她们都安静了下来，Maria闭上眼睛，试图让自己的头疼缓解一点。过了一会，她听到Natasha动作而发出的轻微声响。

“你不能就这么丢下我一个人。”她小声说，语气里有她很罕见的紧张和焦虑。

“我不会的。”Maria挣扎着想要坐起来但是最后只得无奈放弃，只能转头看着Natasha，“我哪里都不会去的。”

Natasha就那么哼了一声，瞪了她一眼，然后又那么直勾勾的看着对面的墙壁。“直到下一次意外吗？还是再下一次？我不能自己一个人…我不能…如果我没法…”

Maria觉得心脏都揪紧了。要让Natasha表现出她需要别人的情景太少见太难得了。“你不需要自己一个人啊。”

Natasha就直接挫败的低吼着。

“我说认真的。好吧，就算真的，有什么不幸发生在我身上？你还有Clint和Laura，他们知道怎么养孩子，还有Steve和Sam也可以帮忙。Nick会尽他最大所能帮忙的，还有Sharon、May。你不会自己一个人养孩子的，我保证。”

“我需要你，”Natasha的声音低且沙哑，有一丝不顾一切的意味，“如果我不能…如果我没法爱这个孩子的话，你会爱她的。”

Maria没过脑子的想伸手拍拍她，却因为肋骨伤疼的一个激灵。“我×，Nat，”她低声说，“你已经在爱她了，即使你还不知道，但是我能看出来。”

接下来的，是很漫长的一段沉寂，然后Natasha以及其优雅的姿势从椅子上舒展开来。上前一步，她捏住了Maria的下巴，调整了一下她头部的角度，用极其临床般的甚至是超然的眼神仔细的检查者她头部的每一处淤青和挫伤。Maria认得这幅表情，这是Natasha掩藏起自己的脆弱感而试图重新找回掌控权的办法，不过她对于Natasha温柔的动作和担忧的眼神还是很感到意外。“你安慰人的话真是糟透了。”她终于低声说道，指尖轻轻的抚过最大的一块擦伤。

“而且我会尽我最大努力活下来并且陪着你的。”Maria添了一句，“我大概应该用这话开头比较好。”

一个小小的微笑出现在了Natasha的脸上，那表情持续的时间极短，短的让Maria觉得那是她幻想出来的。“没错，下一次用这句话开头。”说完她就离开了，消无声息的溜出了门，留下了一只非常困惑的Maria躺在病床上。


	7. Arrival

就在一天天的生活之中，即使是和复仇者在一起工作，她也开始觉得无聊了。Maria坐在桌子旁，已经喝到她今天的第三杯咖啡了，处理多的荒谬的申请表。到目前为止，她已经朝三名助理发过火了，有两个让她觉得有点负罪感（她会把第三个发配到别的地方去的，离她越远越好），她完全没见到Natasha。她倒不是在躲着另一个女人…只是她现在很明显似乎立刻马上就要生孩子了，看到她就会让Maria觉得从头顶到脚害怕的冒冷汗。

不过，在Maria的经验中无聊很少持续超过几分钟，显然，来自Fury的电话绝对保证了她的生活要变得刺激起来了。

“Hill，我需要你和Rogers，”

“长官？”Maria用中立且不确定的语气疑问道，同时她还拿过来了另一个申请表。

“我需要你们去摩纳哥。”

“摩纳哥？”Maria放下了手里申请表，转而注意话筒里的声音，“为什么？”

他低哼了一声。“我会给你发简报的。这次不是Stark，是政治。去对他们微笑，让他们觉得武力威胁是我们的第二而非第一选项。”

“这真的对我来说不是个合适的时间，长官。”Maria说着，疲惫的捏了捏她鼻梁。

“所以？”

“Nat…”

“Romanoff能照顾好自己。我们需要在政治变得糟糕之前先一步处理好。”他就那么毫不在意的命令她，而Maria必须得咬着她的面颊肉才能阻止她自己不要对Fury发火。

“那你去和她解释去。”她静了一会之后说，机器一样的平缓的语气。她挂断了电话，一头栽倒在手上，直到电脑“叮”的一声响，表示Fury的简报到了。“我×。”Natasha会杀了她的，缓慢且不可避免的痛苦的死亡。

叹了口气，Maria爬起来，她现在真的需要找到Nat告诉她这个消息，不管怎么样，Fury并没有做什么值得面对Black Widow的怒火的事情。

*** ***

几小时之后，Maria必须得承认，如果她想找个朋友和她一起对那些政客微笑一下，暗示说他们的行为是不会受到S.H.I.E.L.D.的感谢的，她和Rogers是两个最好的人选呢。如果有人想要反驳他们，Steve就会特别无辜的眨眨他的蓝眼睛，没有人会相信他能做出像是威胁别人的事情来，即使是被隐藏起来的那种。而她还挺享受和他一起工作的：他有非常清晰且明确的计划，而且能她的计划完美配合起来。他们很专业的混入了晚宴，显然他们的名字已经在参加名单上了，他们分别找到那些他们来找的人，提醒他们说复仇者仍然存在，然后在最早的合适且礼貌的时间尽快离开那里。这个任务进行的非常高效率而且干净利索。

回到他们的酒店房间，Maria很高兴的换掉了裙子和高跟鞋，如果她能穿着工装裤和作战靴参加这种晚宴就好了…她开机了之后，她觉得心脏都缩紧了，觉得几乎没法呼吸。三个来自Clint、两个来自Laura的未接电话还有一条来自Natasha的短信：

你特么的到底在哪？！

Steve注意到了她的不自在，停下了打包的动作，睁大眼睛看着Maria。

“Shit！”她若有所思的挠了挠后脑。

“她不是…了吧？”

“我猜是的。”Maria狠狠吞了口口水然后迅速的拨通了Clint的电话，“这绝对是个大麻烦。”

很幸运的是，他在第二声铃响就接起来了。“嘿，你现在有个大麻烦。”

“发生什么了？”Maria疑问道，试图掩饰声音里的慌乱。

“那个，你的孩子现在决定要见见世界。”

Maria的心脏就收紧了，“她…”

“她还没出来呢，Nat还好。”Maria能听到Natasha的声音，挺模糊但是明显很愤怒的背景音，“她很好，无视这声。她需要你在场。”

“在路上了，”Maria答应道，挂断电话转向Steve，惊吓的睁大眼睛，“我们必须上路，就现在。”

随之而来的是她在漫长而激动人心的职业生涯中所经历的最有压力的旅程没有之一（是的，包括那次她护送一个愤怒的Tony Stark和极其有负罪感的Bruce Banner从约翰内斯堡回来的那一次）。她打电话给Nick，充满了被压抑的怒火，这完全没道理嘛。Steve轻轻地从她紧握的拳头上取下电话，然后让前神盾局副局长内疚的组织回家的航班和直升机去Clint带Natasha去的那家医院。然后他带领她通过了各种安全检查和等候区，他两眼之间的一丝忧虑。Natasha对他很重要，Maria记得在飞越那无尽的海洋时他们有些迟了。她有点心烦意乱地拍了拍他的胳膊，得到了一个微笑作为回报。

他们到达医院的时候只是一片模糊的标志和手术服，Maria在走廊里慢慢走过，脸上的表情让工作人员和病人都飞快的躲开了她的路径。最终他们到达了正确的区域，她惊喜地看到Harper医生在等候区的自动售货机前做鬼脸。医生抬头看着他们的到来，一丝如释重负的微笑掠过她的脸庞。

“指挥官，时机刚刚好。”

“你来了。”Maria茫然地说。她觉得自己比别人落后了而她正在奋力追赶其他人的进度。

“我在，非正式的，就是以防万一。”

Maria感觉到她胸口冰冷的一紧，“一切都好吗？”

“是的，一切都很顺利。完全正常。”

Maria深出一口气。直到这一刻，她才意识到自己是多么害怕出了什么差错，突然松了一口气，几乎晕厥。“多久了…？”

Harper她若有所思地把头歪向一边，“快了，但是没有那么快。你最好进去让她保持冷静，这都快要出医疗问题了。”

理解地点头，Maria走过去敲敲门，Clint探头出来，突然咧嘴一笑。

“终于啊!”他转身对Natasha说了些什么然后走到外面，快速的把她拉入了一个用力的拥抱。“是时候了。”

“谢谢，Barton。”Maria设法逃了他的胳膊，他的胳膊捂得她的声音很是低沉。

“在她想办法阉了我之前，快进产房去。”

Maria出了一个微弱的，且稍微歇斯底里的笑声，紧紧地抓住他的肩膀一会儿。真是保佑他，他被掐成这样，什么也没说，只是为她坚强地站着。他最后一捏她的肩膀，把她推向门口。她深吸了一口气，走了进来，立刻就碰到一阵凶猛的俄语轰炸，使她犹豫不决起来。

“啊，这个不必要吧…”她打趣道，被设备和来苏水味道分散了注意力。她向在场的两位助产士点点头，然后转向床上的女人，看到她坐起来，感觉自己恢复了一些，显然还好。Natasha转动她的眼睛，发出一声嘲笑，但是Maria可以看到她恼怒的外表下的解脱，这让她紧张的胃有些放松。

“你是Maria吗？”其中一个助产士问。

“我是。”

“终于呀！”Natasha冷嘲热讽的吐槽道。

Maria只是因为她的愤怒眨了眨眼睛，脸上挂着无奈的表情。

“你迟到了。Harper在哪里？”她问道，打手势让Maria过来。

“就在外面和Clint还有Steve说话。”Natasha的表情收紧，呆住了，而Maria也担心地皱起了眉头。

“上来，指挥官。”Natasha从咬紧的牙齿间吐出。

“啊，是的，遵命。”Maria忽略了助产士脸上的疑问表情，拖着凳子在Natasha身边坐好。她又一次在房间里四处张望，试图让她过速的心跳平静下来，然后才能转过身用适当地表情好好的看着Natasha。她看起来有点累，还有点害怕，但是她还是平静的看着Maria。她松了一口气，“Hi。”

“Hi，我还在生你的气。”

Maria的脸上闪过一丝微笑，“还算合理，我也挺生气的。”

“通情达理并不能让你摆脱我的怒火。”Natasha的表情紧绷，她全身都紧绷了起来。

Maria小心的向她伸出了手，惊讶的发现Natasha毫无意识地抓住了她的。其中一位助产士给了她一个赞许的眼神，然后大声说出一连串的医学术语，Maria在她目前的状态下完全听不通（也许去上一些产前班会是个好主意）。

最终屋里的气氛终于发生了变化。Maria爬上到了床上，她四肢中的紧张能量使得坐着不动成为不可能，并确保Natasha可以紧紧抓住她的手。这时一阵忙乱的活动，助产士们发出令人鼓舞的声音（在其他任何时候Maria很确定Natasha会踢他们的，但她现在似乎有别的事占据了她的力气）然后一声刺耳的哀号切开了房间里的空气。

“恭喜，”高级助产士抬起头来，对上了Maria的眼睛，“你们有了个女儿。”

Maria砰的一声坐回凳子上，颤抖的吸了一口气，抬眼看着Natasha。红发女郎注意力集中在聚集在那一小群喧闹的人身上，但她抬起头来，露出不敢相信的微笑。Maria咧嘴一笑，头昏眼花，奇怪地得意洋洋的笑着。

“这样，你照顾她一下，我们善后。”

包裹着的婴儿被一把推进她的怀里，有那么一瞬间，她被惊吓的僵在了原地，她低头凝视着这个她现在应该为之负责的大声哭喊着的小小人类。她站在那里，转过身去试图给Natasha提供一些隐私，但显然她有不同意见。

“Maria，”她的声音有点尖锐，有些疲惫，情绪激动，还有点惊慌。

“我不会离开的，”Maria保证道，稍微向后扭一下，这样让Natasha可以看着那个一个哭嚎着的，眼睛紧紧闭着，攥着小小拳头的小婴儿。“嘿，小家伙，别这么戏剧化。”她低声说，用一根手指轻轻地抚摸婴儿的脸颊。她的女儿转向这种触感的方向，安静了几秒钟，然后又开始发出尖锐的叫声。她惊讶于突然涌来的强烈的保护欲，这让她抱紧了胸前的这团小包袱。

“好了，完成。”Maria感觉她从来没行动这么快过，她十分迅速的把孩子还给Natasha。如果说有可能的话，那个红发女人看起来比Maria感到的还要惊愕，手臂自动移动，以摇篮的姿势保住了她的女儿，即使她的身体其余部分都还没什么力气。哭声渐渐平息下来，好像婴儿认出了她的母亲一样。Maria站了很长时间，只是看着，然后终于自己摇了摇头，转身出门去告诉Clint和其他人知道发生了什么事。

等到她回来的时候（在被非常情绪化的Hawkeye抱着哭还有被队长抱得有点影响呼吸之后），Natasha看起来稍微自在了一些，而其中一位助产士现在已经在帮Natasha把孩子抱好喂奶了。感觉她现在像是和Hulk打了几轮一样（她是绝对不会向Natasha承认这一点的）Maria把自己摔回在小凳子上，伸手捋了捋自己的头发。

“孩子6磅6盎司（2.9千克）。”一个助产士告诉她说。

Maria就只是点点头。这个数字大概应该意味着什么的，她应该问问Laura或者Harper，“她应该是这个颜色吗？”

“什么颜色？”一个助产士问道，有些愤怒的想保护那个全身心努力吃奶的孩子。

“有点…砖红色？”

那个助产士转头看向Natasha，似乎希望她能支持她或者对Maria的问题感到被冒犯。但是，Natasha歪了歪脑袋，脸上似乎带了点笑意，像是那种疲惫的微笑。

“算是合理的问题。”她同意道，“还有这个斑点呢？这是正常的吗？”

那名助产士不敢置信的看了看这两个女人，恼怒的摇摇头，“她很完美。我给你们留点空间，如果需要帮忙的话就按呼叫铃。”

在她离开之后，有一阵安静。Maria紧紧抓着椅子的副手，就是没法阻止自己检查这个孩子的每一寸，仔细的观察着她揪紧的脸，大大的一直看着Natasha的眼睛和小小的粉色的手。最终她突然意识到她一直在紧紧的盯着Natasha Romanoff给孩子喂奶，这个事实突然从潜意识跑到了意识里。

“呃，你想我…”她说着指了指门口。

“我觉得你在相当长一阵里会经常遇见这个场景的。”Natasha理所当然的说着，眼睛都没从女儿身上移开，温柔的用指尖抚摸着孩子的小脸，“最好现在就开始适应了呢。”

“遵命。”Maria低声说道，有坐回了那个小椅子，终于不再压抑自己，开始感受那么多突然出现的情绪。


	8. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一家三口回到复仇者基地。

“等一下…”

Maria挣扎着努力想要打开Natasha的房门，像是杂耍一样同时拿着好几瓶水还有几袋混合坚果，同时她试图把电话夹在耳朵和肩膀之间。最终她还是成功的打开了房门，而在看到食物的时候Natasha整个就高兴的两眼放光。Maria随手把坚果扔了过去，对于她能够在空中接住那一大袋坚果而且还不影响那个不知疲倦的吸吮着乳汁的小宝宝感到印象深刻，然后Maria更小心的把水放在她旁边，然后把注意力转回了耳边Laura打来的电话。

“所以，她看起来什么样？”

“呃，”Maria迟疑了一下，“像一袋土豆？”

“啥？”Laura断然的说，Maria听不出来她是觉得好笑还是烦躁于她的用词。

“看起来像个婴儿，”Maria无助的说道，“他们看起来都一样。”Natasha在床上比划着，“Nat说她看起来像那个英国首相，抽雪茄的那个，丘吉尔，只不过她头发多一点。”

Laura长叹了一声，低声嘀咕了几句什么。“你拍照片了吗？”

“当然照了，你当我是什么人啊？”

“你不会想知道我对于这个问题的答案的。”Laura说道，但是语气还是很温和，“有时间给我发照片，孩子们在问了。”

“好的。我得挂了，要为回基地做点准备。”

“你要在回家之前先去基地吗？”

“是的。这是地球上几千年来第一个用Asgard技术受孕，而且有两个亲生母亲的孩子。”她停顿了一下，由于她的工作经验和谨慎的本性使她又添了一句，“至少，就我们所知范围内是这样。所以，当然有很多人在那想确保她和Nat都健康。”

“当然。在你要来农场的时候提前告诉我一声，我会去那里给你们储备点食物。”

Maria微笑，“谢谢。”

“祝你好运。”

Mari挂断了电话，把电话塞在兜里。“我觉得Laura改变了她对我的态度，她不喜欢我了。”

Natasha微笑，调整到了一个更舒服的姿势。“我们什么时候走？”

“马上。Clint拒绝让别人开飞机，不过他现在应该已经把昆式战机开出来了。我们很快就要去机场了。”

Natasha点头，把注意力分散在了食物和她怀里的那个小娃娃。在快速的收拾了一下，打包好了她所有想拿走的东西，而Maria只是坐在墙角闭眼靠墙休息。

“累了？”Maria立刻睁开眼睛看了一眼Natasha，谢天谢地她看起来是想笑而不是感到烦躁。

“我已经，”Maria眯眼看了自己的手表，“39个小时没睡觉了。”

“哦，小可怜。”Natasha温柔的吐槽了她一句。

Maria靠在椅背上，双手交叉垫在脑后。“生活可并不容易。”

“Yeah，yeah，”Natasha看了看刚刚吃饱的女儿，“帮我抱她一会？”她问道，语气里有点不确定，“我绝对不会穿着这个回基地的。”

“真的？”Maria起身并且小心的从Natasha怀里抱出那个小娃娃。她对于自己的手几乎没抖而感到非常骄傲。

“Hill，无论什么时候都要保持形象好吗。”Natasha拘谨的说，疼的抽抽着站起来。

Maria盘腿坐在床上，小心翼翼的端着那个小娃娃。在过去的几个小时里她的小婴儿强了不少，现在她的颜色看上去比较正常了。她用那双深蓝色的眼睛稳稳的盯着Maria，然后她打了个呵欠，然后她对那个高个儿女人微笑起来。“真可爱。”她嘀咕着，她伸了一根手指点了点她，而这个小婴儿用她那小小的手握住了她的手指头。这时她看到Natasha小心的抻了抻韧带并且做了几个动作，似乎想确定一下她的身体状况。

“拜托不要用不赞同的眼神看着我。”

“不是不赞同，”Maria回应道，“这更像是…担心，还有一丝‘真希望她没有做这种动作’的表情。”

“没错，随你怎么说，”Natasha转身在自己的包里翻找着衣服，她在只因为疼痛而低哼了几声的情况下穿好了大部分衣物，但是无奈而疲惫的拿着一双袜子，一脸崩溃。

Maria把小婴儿绑在身前，从床上下来说道，“需要帮忙吗？”

Natasha似乎在和自己进行一番激烈的争吵之后，然后坐下无奈的递了过去，“谢谢。”她有点低落的说道。

“没关系，”Maria灵巧的把它们穿上，“我在这干嘛的？”

Natasha低哼一声，向后一靠闭上眼睛，“在Clint来之前不要叫醒我。”

等Clint到来的时候他对着小婴儿低声细语了足足五分钟（说真的，Maria之前是真的不知道让Hawkeye闭嘴的最好的办法是对他挥舞一个新生儿。她把这条信息记下来，也许未来会用到），然后他和Natasha争论了很久她要不要被轮椅推到门口坐出租。Maria就没有参与到他们之间的争论中，她坚持这么久只是因为突发的肾上腺素，现在在她知道复仇者基地近在眼前的时候，她的肾上腺素开始消退了。

Clint还从基地带了一位新来的飞行员（一个年轻的女人，呼号Osprey，而且Maria从以前的经验知道她基本可以飞所有的东西）作为他的副机长，而Maria真的很高兴他这么做了，她现在累得直接和Natasha和Harper医生爬到飞机后面，很高兴她不用考虑飞行有关的问题。

那个年轻女人在她们到达的时候转头看着她们咧嘴笑着，对她们敬了个礼。“准备好离开平民生活了吗，ma'am？”她问道，Clint同时向空中管制塔通知他们的飞行计划。

“拜托了。”Maria向后靠着，在起飞的时候，疲惫的闭上眼睛。

*** ***

在一阵小睡和Clint用保温杯带来了的一大桶咖啡之后，Maria觉得自己又像个人了。Natasha也看起来好了一点--不过依旧疲倦和苍白，似乎在降落的那一瞬间某种紧张的氛围从她身上消失了。Maria隐秘的微笑了一下。如果你在一个秘密军事基地里被各种间谍和超级英雄包围比在一家正常的综合医院感觉更加自在，那你一定是有一个非常有趣的生活。

她的好心情没有持续很久--等她们到达医疗区的一间（得承认那是一间非常舒服）病房的时候，那三个各种讨厌的医生们，Harper、Green和Cho已经等在那里见她们了。她自己被抽了好几管血，她觉得她们抽的绝对比必要的多，但是显然她所遭受的痛苦是她们之间比较容易的一个。

Natasha在婴儿的检查中就坚持了两分钟，就紧紧的握着拳头，用眼神瞪着Maria清楚的告诉她“你在这待着”然后就愤怒的走了出去。Maria也确实这么做了，充满保护欲的在孩子周围转悠，仔细的观察着她们的操作，当Harper从宝宝身上取血样导致她哭得快要窒息的时候，她觉得自己非常有负罪感。

“够了。”她说道，然后把自己的女儿抱起来，并且并不熟练的哄着她。Helen Cho张嘴想要反对，但是Maria转头瞪着她说，“够了！”

Harper点头，马上打包好了她的医疗包。“我们有足够的东西来化验了，等结果出来我会马上告诉你们的。”

Maria点头，强迫自己对医生们微笑一下，然后低头看着怀里的宝宝。这并不是她们的错啊，她需要时不时的提醒一下自己。

等Natasha回来的时候，确实比她以为的时间要短，而且Maria非常高兴她不在场看着她们的操作。那位红发杀手回来的时候看起来疲惫不堪而且气呼呼的，就在这时小婴儿又醒过来了，哭喊着要吃奶。

Maria抓住了这个机会躲开这些喧嚣，走到了她的办公室想完成几个她只做了一半且不放心交给别人的任务。不幸的是，消息传得很快，大楼里的每一个探员和技术人员似乎都找来祝贺她。她放弃了完成任何工作的念头，回到医务室，带着给Natasha和孩子的礼物，感觉有点抓狂。在她进屋时Natasha睁开了一只眼睛，婴儿平静地睡在她身边的婴儿床里。

“你是打劫了礼品店了吗？”她扬起眉毛问道。

“我带来了基地大部分人的祝福。”Maria把东西扔在床尾，在Nat嘘她的时候皱了皱眉头，“我知道，我知道。”她不爽地低声说，“里面有一些巧克力，还有一点水果。拜托告诉我这些可以当晚餐，不要再让我出去了。”

Natasha在那堆里翻找着，把卡片和礼物分开。“我其实是打算派Steve去买披萨的。”

Maria高兴了，她怎么没想到这招？

*** ***

等到Steve带着食物回来的时候，身后跟着Clint，Natasha又一次睡着了。他们挤在外面的那个原来挺豪华的，但是现在已经废弃的等待区里，不想不小心吵醒孩子，想让她们尽量多睡一会。Maria很高兴他们愿意就那么安静的坐在原地，她觉得自己没法给他们提供多少有质量的陪伴。

终于Nat晃悠了出来，手里抱着一团毯子。“她每三个小时就醒一次，每、三、个、小、时。Barton，拜托，告诉我这阶段不会持续很久。”

Clint就只是皱皱眉头，不肯对上她的眼睛。

Natasha叹气，把孩子递给Maria，抓起一片披萨，有点紧绷的坐在一把椅子上。

“嘿，小娃娃。”Maria说道，对于抱孩子这种事稍微自在了一点。也许她能找到这事的窍门呢，至少不要觉得自己随时会把她掉到地上。那个小宝宝严肃的对她眨眨眼，这时Maria注意到Steve很小心的观察着她，“你想抱抱她吗？”

“呃，”他扫了一眼Natasha，她只是坐在那鼓励的朝他挥了挥披萨，“当然了。”

Maria把孩子抱给他，小心的把她放在Steve的怀里。她是一个，在Maria的评价体系中（即使不带偏见的说），非常可爱的小娃娃，而现在她的浅红色的头发，还有即使没法好好对焦但依旧追踪着动作的大大的、深蓝色的眼睛让那个90多岁的大胸老头不再皱着眉头。Steve轻轻的抱着她，在他怀里她看起来特别的小而脆弱。那个经历过二战的男人甚至都眼含热泪了，通常这会使Maria对他翻个大白眼，但是坦白说今天她能理解。Natasha满眼温柔的看着他们，脑袋靠在Clint肩上。慢慢的小婴儿睡着了，小小的拳头不在握着那么紧了，这时Steve抬眼看看他们然后清了清嗓子。

“我们该走了。”他的声音变得有点哑。

点点头，Nat从他手里接过自己的女儿，回到她们的屋里。Clint起身拍了拍Steve的后背，眼睛里似乎也有一点潮湿。“我会和Laura报备的。”他说道，“孩子们似乎一直在问。”

Maria微笑，“我也会给她多发一些照片的。谢谢给我们带披萨，Rogers。”

“没关系。”

*** ***

“如果你想有质量的睡眠的话就不用待在这里。”Natasha说着走回了她的卧室，忙乎着整理孩子的毯子，没有抬头看Maria。

Maria则是完全没法想象去别处，“如果可以的话，我更想待在这里呢。”

Natasha眨眼，但是似乎很高兴她的答案，“好吧。”

“不过你睡床。”Maria警告的语气说道，看着红发杀手迟疑了一下接着说，“你昨天刚生孩子，然后今早飞越了美国大陆。你需要休息。”

沉默了一会，Natasha似乎在考虑反驳的成功率，然后她似乎伤感微笑了一下，“好的。”

然后她看了看屋里的扶手椅，Maria去等候区搬了一把椅子放自己的大长腿。等到她回来的时候，Natasha已经爬上床，侧身躺下，正好能看到宝宝睡在摇篮床里的样子。

Maria快速的换了衣服，然后回到了小摇篮旁边。Natasha动了动，在床边给Maria空出了块地方让她坐下，而Maria也很高兴的坐下看摇篮里的女儿。之后，一阵很漫长却很舒适的沉默，她们都那么充满爱意的看着她们的孩子，Natasha的指关节轻轻抚摸着孩子的腰，而Maria完全不记得她上一次这么情绪化是什么时候的事情了，而且没有事能让她觉得是可以和这一天交换的呢。

“今天真忙。”她最终说道。

“是呢。”

Maria转头看看旁边的女人。尽管她看起来累坏了，她的眼里的神情是她们认识以来最轻松的状态。“你该趁现在好好睡一觉。”

“你什么时候才能不要再担心我的睡眠质量了？我有过更长时间没休息的记录的。”

“我觉得，”Maria说道，脸上挂着调侃的笑，“我觉得你在相当长一阵里会经常遇见这个场景的。最好开始适应了呢。”

Natasha轻笑着，翻了个白眼，“遵命，长官。”


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她们终于回家了。

皱着眉头，Natasha试图抓住她女儿踢来踢去的腿。“啊，今天某人觉得很活跃啊。”她嘀咕着，尽力把尿裤赶紧套在小婴儿的身上，“我本来挺确定这事一人能搞定的呢，малютка[宝贝]。”

那婴儿只是眨眨眼看看她，把她的小拳头塞到嘴里。这是第一次她独自照顾她们的女儿几小时，因为Maria去旧谷仓处理一些收尾的工作，而且这对于Natasha来说是一次非常吓人的情绪体验。她非常害怕自己会伤到孩子，与此同时，对于这个小娃娃对她如此依赖还有她对于这孩子的爱意让她感到有点不知所措。而现在才只是上午十点呢，她现在已经开始感觉累了。她叹了口气，拿起了一件小孩的衣服，“而且我们真的该给你起个名字了…”

Maria这时探头进来，看到Natasha烦恼的样子明显压抑着自己的笑意，“Hi。”

Natasha就只是心烦意乱的哼了一声，终于把小衣服穿好了。

“她们的报告准备好了。”

Natasha点头，然后把这个清理干净并且重新穿好衣服的小孩子绑到胸前，“走吧。”

Maria一句话没说的把装着孩子的小兜从她身上卸下来，同时无视了她并不凶狠的瞪眼。如果这位指挥官帮助她成为了她新的“坏习惯”的话她应该抗议的，但是她必须得说，有一部分的她觉得有人这么照顾她的感觉还不错。当然，她是绝对不会向任何人承认这一点的。

“Zoe。”Maria说道，说着向电梯走去。

“不要，太被动了。Amy？”

Maria摇摇头，“我有个表亲叫Amy。”

“Rebecca？”

“我有个前任叫Rebecca。”

“这比我预料的困难多了。”Natasha嘀咕道。

Harper和Green在医疗中心等着，在法律规定的逗宝宝活动结束之后（Natasha其实考虑过要不要让Steve帮她们看孩子，但是她暂时还没法接受和宝宝分开的情况），Harper递上了Helen Cho和她们一起写的报告。

“这里包括了所有的信息，包含细节。总的来说，你们有一个非常健康、超级正常的宝宝。”

Natasha从来没觉得听到“正常”这个词用来形容某个她爱的人会让她这么高兴，同时她也感到Maria在她旁边放松下来了。

“看起来她有些过敏的易感性。”

“大概是我的错，”Maria说道，“我曾经得过挺严重的枯草热，还有个兄弟对花生过敏。”

“还容易远视眼。”

“那应该是我。”Natasha说道，“怎么了？”她在发现另外三个人都惊讶的看着她的时候辩护道，“我也只是个人类呢。”

“这真是令人兴奋啊。”Green眼中闪烁着假设被证实了的兴奋开心的说道。Natasha扫了一眼Maria，而她只是挑了一只眉毛耸耸肩，“这证明这个装置没有我们想象的那么筛选和组合基因，你们的女儿不是被设计成‘完美’的孩子，就像我们之前设想的那样。”

“不过如果能知道这个装置能不能筛选出严重的基因缺陷就好了。”Harper补充道，“但是显然你们都没有什么严重的缺陷，这个问题只能还停留在假设阶段了。”

Natasha因为放松而深呼了一口气，却注意到Maria紧张的一抖，“这意味着你们要继续研究这个装置吗？”她问道。

“是的。”Harper医生很强调的答道，“这装置提供了无穷无尽的可能性的…Green医生会继续和研究人员合作的，如果可能的话我们还想找Asgard的医生问些问题。”

Maria沉思的点头，Natasha简直都能看见她的大脑在疯狂旋转，“所以，你们会持续的对Romanoff特工和孩子感兴趣？”

“是的。”这次Harper的语气柔和了许多，“但是说实话指挥官，不管怎样我们都会持续关注你们的。不过我保证尽量少的打扰你们的生活。”

Maria就那么对上了医生的双眼，Natasha其实对于Harper能在Maria的怒视之下坚持这么久还不哭感到印象深刻。最终Maria点头，“依旧你负责吗？”

“是的。当然还有Cho医生作为顾问，还有Green医生的参与。”

“好的，现在我们能回家了吗？”

两名医生都咧嘴笑着点头同意，Natasha对于她们所表现出的纯粹的热情感到惊讶的同时也感到感动。她需要点时间习惯这个，她的医生竟然是有人性的呢。

Maria转头对她微笑着，“咱们走吧。”

*** ***

旧谷仓的改造在几周前就基本完成了。Natasha永远都不会忘记她第一次走进这里的那天，Maria用她对于工作的专业和热情接过了给她们一个家的任务。而结果让Natasha叹为观止。这谷仓其实真是挺大的，形状呈“U”形，对面有一栋小矮房，提供了非常合适当车库的地方，还是花园里的遮蔽处。厨房占据了U的一个腿，显然建造它的人有着丰富的厨房经验。厨房通向一间宽敞的客厅，而娱乐室占据了U的另一半。楼上则是卧室，其中一个套间Maria坚持说是特别为Natasha准备的，天花板上有一个斜梯可以通向三楼，Maria解释说现在基本上是空的，但是里面有非常完备的健身房和书房。新铺的石灰墙，原来的房梁依旧保留，还在客厅里添置了些非常好的壁炉和很有品位的家具。她认出其中几件来自她的还有Maria的家，使这里变得特别温馨。

Natasha眼含热泪的参观着，几乎没法相信Maria和Clint（还有一支S.H.I.E.L.D.建筑小队）为她做的事，Maria脸上带着骄傲，偶尔紧张的，微笑跟着她。她指出了一个需要指纹和虹膜扫描才能打开的小型的武器室，还有几处藏在战术关键点里的储藏柜，还有需要指纹才能打开的保险箱，保证了她们能就近拿到武器又不用担心小孩子会不小心伤到自己。Natasha大概对此特别感动--显然这里的设计是特别为她准备的，她简直没法相信他们会为她做到如此地步。她的情感隔离墙，在孕期的最后几周尤其脆弱的情况下，被这里完全摧毁了，她真的抱着Maria哭了好几分钟才控制住了自己的情绪。

*** ***

第二次进家门的感觉几乎就像第一次那么让人感动。傍晚的阳光透过树影，Murphy从车里蹿出去兴奋的叫着。走在屋里，抱着孩子，Natasha觉得这似乎都不是真的，这只是她一个幻想出的梦，让她觉得有点晕眩。不过，她身边有Maria，稳定且冷静的站在她旁边，伸手扶在她的后腰上，微笑的看着她，成为她回到现实的锚点。

“还好吗？”

“是的。”Natasha快速的回她一个微笑，摇摇头清醒一下，“就是…”她朝周围挥了一下手。

Maria理解的点点头，“我懂。”

*** ***

Maria和Clint在之前一天把剩余的所需要的东西都搬进来了，Clint甚至还去她家把Liho也带过来了。根据Clint的说法她对于当一只农场里的猫还挺乐意的，也确实如此，她现在趴在门口的地垫，像是她在等她们。Laura给她们的冰箱装满了食物，还在桌子上留了张字条问她们能不能晚一点带她的孩子们来串个门。

之后Maria去遛Murphy顺便活动一下双腿，而Natasha（转悠了几分钟，努力说服自己这是真的之后）打电话给Laura邀请她晚点过来。

她听到了他们到来的声音，因为他们正好遇到Maria，Cooper在看到Murphy的时候发出兴奋的叫声。他们成群结队地走了进来，因为晚间的活动而兴高采烈、脸色红润，Maria朝她挥了一下Laura自制的一个砂锅菜，然后走向厨房。Lila跳过去，紧紧地搂住Natasha的腰，让她瑟缩了一下。

“亲爱的，小心点。”Laura责怪道，然后走过去给Natasha一个来自她的温柔的拥抱，“你好呀。”

“你好。”

“虽然你和狗狗都很可爱，（Cooper从他一直在抚摸的Murphy边抬起头来，害羞的小声说，‘Hi, Aunty Nat.’）但我们是来看小家伙的。当然没有冒犯的意思。”

Natasha看着她的朋友戏弄的表情，朝她翻了个白眼。然后把他们领到婴儿所在的摆着摇篮的那个角落。幸运的是她处于喂饱了，抱够了也换过尿布了的短暂的既冷静又满足的时期。这赢来了此起彼伏的赞叹声。

“老实说，她是我见过的第四漂亮的婴儿。”Laura说道，让Natasha骄傲地笑起来了，“别告诉我的哥哥们我说过这话，而且她看起来一点也不像土豆。”她朝厨房喊道，引起Maria压低了的笑声。

“那是你没看到她刚出炉的时候。”Maria喊回来，得到了Laura的大笑，还有来自Natasha小声吐槽的“eww~”。

“我能抱抱她吗？”Lila问道，她恳切的抬头望着妈妈。

“今天不行呢，亲爱的。她才刚刚回家，对这么小的孩子来说这一天挺漫长的。也许在几天之后你可以再问问Aunty Nat可不可以。”

Lila不高兴的嘟了嘟嘴。

“而且，家里还有一个小弟弟可以抱呢。”

“没错，但是他是个男孩。”Lila不高兴的说着，用那五岁小孩的逻辑理所当然的说道。

Laura和Nat一起大笑了起来，Laura然后领着女儿走向门口，“快点，该说再见了。谢谢你让我们过来，希望某人可以不要再天天哭求看宝宝了。”Laura假装恼怒的瞪了她女儿一眼，然后看着Natasha轻笑着。

Maria过来送他们，当Murphy想要跟着Cooper出去的时候她把那只狗狗喊了回来，“晚饭要好了，而且Laura还送来了派当甜点。”

“这…”Natasha高兴的说道，“听起来棒极了。”

在晚饭之后，洗个澡，看Maria和小宝宝关于尿布的战斗当做娱乐，Natasha然后坐在壁炉对面的沙发上，Maria则是抱着那个昏昏欲睡的宝宝坐在旁边的扶手椅上。

“Stephanie。”Maria提议道。

“Steve会脸红整整一个礼拜呢，会很让人抓狂的。Carmen。”

“太歌剧了。Marta。”

Natasha整个人都定住了，眼睛空洞的望着前方，“我之前认识一个Marta…不要。”

“好吧，Beatrice。”

Natasha皱着眉头，“不要，Antoinette。”

Maria哼了一声，“她会被叫成Toni的。咱们真的想要这样吗？真的？”

“还算公平。Katrina。”

Maria稍稍侧了侧头，低头看了看怀里睡着的宝宝。“不错嘛，但是她看起来不像Kat。Dorothy。”

“我怎么突然感觉你对这事不太认真啊。”Natasha说道，伸手过去戳了戳她的肋骨。

“我吗？”Maria故作无辜的眨眨眼，“我会吗？”

Natasha翻身躺回沙发上，闭上眼睛。“是的，你会。”

Maria轻笑着，混杂着壁炉里燃烧的噼啪声。

*** ***

Maria听到墙那边传来的婴儿哭闹声，之后一声巨响然后就是Natasha摔门出来的声音。好奇心切，她起身出门看到那位著名的Black Widow爬起来，紧张兮兮还一脸警惕的站在走廊里。她小心的不要做出任何突然的动作，缓慢的走出房间。

“Tasha？”她几乎都能看到那位小蜘蛛的颤抖，“怎么了？”

“这屋里有人。”她说道，声音沙哑而低沉。

Maria缓缓的走向她，“你确定？我没听到什么动静，而且Murphy也没叫。”

那位红发间谍的紧张是那么明显，她转头看向Maria，表情胶着而犹豫。那孩子的哭声更大了，Natasha瑟缩了一下，好像被两个方向拉扯，不知该向何处。

“好了。”Maria悄声说，“你去哄孩子，我去搜索家里有没有被人潜入的迹象，怎么样？”

Natasha踌躇着，而Maria的手扶着她的腰的时候能感觉到她全身肌肉都是紧紧绷着的。似乎她的触碰影响到了什么，Natasha点头同意，还是很紧张但是接受了这个提议。Maria看着她，有些担心。就在Nat回屋哄孩子的时候，她快速的把整个房子从里到外的检查了一遍。

完全没有闯入的痕迹，只有Liho抬头看看这个突然出现的两腿兽，还有Murphy摇着尾巴欢迎她。就为了Natasha放心，她还检查了阁楼，还是那样空空荡荡的样子，然后她走回了主卧。

Natasha在那站着，依旧很警惕，好像没法迈出那走向摇篮的最后一步，而孩子在里面哭喊着。压抑住她对此的焦虑情绪，Maria走进去，轻轻拍了拍Nat的腰，小声的说了一句“解除警报”然后走过去抱起她哭得满脸通红的女儿。

“好了，小宝宝，没事的。”她嘀咕着，把孩子抱到胸口而那宝宝显然因为受到的关注安静了一小会，然后又大哭起来。在检查过不是要换尿布之后，Maria转头看向Nat。“好吧，这活我干不了，得你来。躺床上。”

Natasha对她眨眨眼，甩甩头，感觉像是刚刚从梦游中醒过来，然后按照Maria的话执行了。小心的Maria把宝宝放到她的怀里，显然因为Natasha保护性的圈住了宝宝而放下心来，双手轻轻的拍着宝宝。一点一点的，她慢慢放松下来了，那孩子现在只是哼唧几声，不再哭成那样了。

Maria低头揉揉脸，突然觉得很累。“好了…”她起身离开。

“留下，”Natasha说，她声音很低，而且还带着很不符合人设的不确定的语气，“拜托？”

Maria惊讶的看着她，眨眨眼，“当然。”

她爬上床，靠着床头。Natasha向她靠了过去，她们的双手都能碰到彼此了。捂着嘴打了个呵欠，Maria轻轻的摸了摸正在吃奶的小宝宝的脑袋。

“对不起。”Natasha嘀咕道。

“没事的。”Maria温柔答道，“我猜咱们都需要适应一下新生活。”

“没错。”Natasha更加靠近Maria，她感觉很累，身体似乎变得很沉。Maria几乎都为自己身体里温暖又感到满足的感觉而感到罪恶了。

*** ***

她突然醒过来，刚刚挂在Natasha的床的边缘，睡在被子上面。那位红发女人在被窝里趴在那里，占据了整张床的三分之二，轻轻的打着呼，而摇篮里一点声音也没有。她小心的从床上下来，Maria朝窗外望了一眼，发现从房子的这一侧能看到很漂亮的日出的景色。这个发现让她微笑了一下，这是家啊，她似乎有家了。

她轻手轻脚的走到摇篮边，很惊讶的发现她的女儿早就醒了，很安静的吃着手。“所以，你在醒着的时候是可以不出声的啊。”她嘀咕着，伸手戳了戳她那小小的手。这时，小宝宝不再吸她自己的大拇指了，朝上挥舞着她的小胳膊，让Maria没法控制的笑了出来，“你不能再这么可爱了，孩子。我还是要维护我的声誉的。”

“M'ria？”床上传来一声含糊的声音。

Maria转头看着那个头发乱糟糟的迷糊的Natasha Romanoff刚刚从被窝里露出来一只眼睛的样子，笑的更开心了。“早上好。”

“是吗？”Natasha又窝进了被子里，一会之后终于脑袋探出来好好躺平，“她还好吗？”她的声音比平常刚睡醒的时候更加沙哑一点。

“是的，她很好。”

“那就好…”

Maria继续坐在摇篮旁边，温柔的看着宝宝，试图认真的好好看看她。“Alexis。”她突然说道。

“嗯？”Natasha都已经再次闭上的眼睛，突然又睁开了。

“Alexis。行吗？”

Natasha看Maria的表情非常脆弱、天真，这让Maria心都揪紧了，想要尽全力的安慰她。“真的？”

“是啊。”Maria又一次的低头看了看宝宝，“我是说，我的外婆叫Alessandra，而你有…”

“Alexei。”Natasha低声说道，眼神变得空洞。Maria从来没听她直接的提起那个KGB安排给她，而当她开始信任之后又那么残忍的剥夺了的丈夫。听她说出他的名字对她来说都是一种惊吓。

“是的。”她勾起嘴角对Nat微笑，耸耸肩，“所以，为什么不呢？”

另一位女人眨眼，只有那只紧紧握着床单的手泄露出她的情绪。Maria都开始觉得有些担心了，也许她现在放下这个话题出去比较好。这时Natasha缓缓的微笑出来了。

“Alexis…Lexi…Lex。我喜欢这个。”

Maria咧嘴一笑，然后随着摇篮里的一声低哼，她把孩子从摇篮里抱出来，走向了Nat。

“你更会抱孩子了。”Natasha说道，看着Maria对于婴儿越来越自在的样子点头示意。

“是啊，咱们当中的某人没有Barton家的破坏王来练习嘛。”Maria理所当然的回答道，顺便把孩子递过去。

“Alexis Maria Romanoff-Hill。”Natasha说道，低头看着孩子，看这个名字适不适合她。

Maria眨眼，“啥？”

“那个，Alexis Mariaovna就太长了。”Natasha说道，但是大部分注意力还是在女儿身上。

“什么鬼？”Maria觉得她好像漏掉了什么重要的东西。

“她有半个俄国血统，所以她的名字得能有多俄国就有多俄国。”Natasha平静的说，语气显然表达出了Maria就算想要争执也完全没有作用的意思。“既然她没有来自父系的名字，那用Maria也行。”

Maria就那么大张着嘴巴愣在原地，看到Natasha的嘴角似乎抑制不住的要勾起，发现另一位女人似乎很享受让她目瞪口呆的时刻。她估计是故意这么做的。“有任何办法我能让你改主意吗？”

“没有。”

“你确定？我是说，我是很荣幸，但是没必要…”

“Maria，闭嘴。”

“好吧。”就这样，Maria快的几乎让人觉得是幻觉的亲了一下Natasha的头顶，然后逃出了卧室，告诉自己得做早餐了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *宝宝的名字进行了改动，谢谢“didgeridork”的指正。


	10. Fury

在接下来的几周里，她们形成了新的日程表。事实上，让Maria松了一口气的是，Lexi看起来是个很按日程活动的婴儿，这对于Natasha很有帮助。她们发现，如果她期待婴儿在凌晨2点醒来，那她就不会那么惊慌失措。让她纠结的是意外之外的哭喊。

她们发现Lexi很喜欢洗澡，她会发出咯咯的笑声，而换尿布不是，她会哭嚎着呜咽，不停的踢腿，有时候还会大声的尖叫。喂奶很顺利，但是通常是Maria能够把她哄睡。她们可以毫无问题地拜访Laura，但是去当地的小镇（以简单编造的Mia Hill和Natalie Romans的身份）会让Lexi和Maria完全崩溃。Natasha最后只能把她们都带回家，把Maria按在沙发上好好地睡了三个小时。

每天傍晚在17:45到18:00之间她都会伤心地哀号，而她们发现唯一能让她平静下来的就是在巴赫的伴奏下Maria抱着她走来走去。（“巴赫？”Clint吐槽道，“我的孩子们都听童谣。”Natasha对此还是蛮得意的）。

*** ***

在她在谷仓呆了大约三个星期之后，Maria开始收到工作邮件：Steve和各个部门的负责人礼貌地恳求她回去，最后一个来自Fury的邮件这使得她进入了一种深思的状态。

那天晚饭时，Natasha仔细地打量着她。Maria又开始感受到那种被打量的感觉。

“怎么了？”她最终反问道。

“你告诉我。”Natasha用叉子捅了一根胡萝卜，扬起一根眉毛。

“我不知道你脑子里在想什么。”

“我感兴趣的是你的脑子里的东西。”

她们停顿了很长时间，吃好了她们的食物，然后Maria起身收拾残局，“我觉得他们想要我回去工作。”

Natasha点了点头，“好的。你准备好回去了吗？”

“等一下…你没意见？”Maria问道，有点惊讶。她期待另一个女人会抗拒一点呢。

“那个，”Natasha很实际的说道，“我真的很震惊你能离开这么久。虽然你肯定已经攒了差不多一年的年假了。”她犹豫了一会儿，看起来她好像在决定下一步该说什么。“我希望你留下来。但是外面有个世界，我希望它能是完整的。而你对此相当有用。”

Maria很仔细观察了她一会儿，想弄清楚她是否得到了全部真相。Natasha冷静地凝视着她。最后Maria决定她得到了她能得到的一切信息，她放松了下来。“我不会一直在那边的。我在想也许一周三四天？”

Natasha肩膀放松了下来，好像松了一口气，然后她微微一笑。“如果你认为你能在那几天之内控制好复仇者，那么这对我来说听起来不错。”她温柔地说。

“那好吧。”Maria果断地点了点头，然后转身继续洗碗。

*** ***

于是他们制定了一套新的日程，Maria周日晚上出发，然后在周三或周四晚些时候返回。Natasha尽力不因此而怨恨她--毕竟，她们都没有计划过这种改变，所以为什么那要占据Maria所有的时间呢？Maria不过向来很高兴可以一回到家就看到她的女儿，经常爬上楼在她的婴儿床旁坐一会儿，当她在身边的时候她确保她会独自带孩子一阵，以便让Natasha可以有几个小时安静的时间。即便如此，她还是注意到Natasha变得焦躁不安，稍微有点冷漠。事实上，她开始让Maria想起被关在笼子里的野猫，散发着过剩的能量和张力。

“Steve不太能理解Wanda。”她说，一天晚上，她们坐在烧木柴的炉子前，疲惫不堪。

Natasha在撸Liho毛的手停顿了一下，“我一点也不惊讶。他很会关心人，领导人，但是分寸感，没那么好。”

“是的。”Maria扭动着更靠向沙发上的坐垫，“而且这孩子有他无法理解的创伤。就好像，她有信任障碍，不相信自己值得一切。”

Natasha向她投去一丝怀疑的目光，“你到底想说什么，Hill？”

Maria咧嘴笑着，完全不在意被她抓到。“来基地吧。和Wanda交流交流，帮Steve教导其他的新复仇者，就像你之前计划的那样。”

Natasha原地定住了，“我不行。”

“你想的话就可以。你不用天天过去。基地里有宿舍，你可以把Lexi留给我，周二去基地，然后你们可以周三和我一起回来。她可以同时接受医学检验。这里非常安全，并没有被袭击的可能性，至少最近没有。你想想看。”

Natasha眼神空洞的望向壁炉，咬着唇。Maria能看出她被两个选项拉扯着，终于她微微点头，有点害羞的偷偷瞥了一眼Maria。“好的。”

Maria点头，没有再对Natasha施加什么压力。

在几分钟舒适的沉默之后，Natasha开始告诉她那个Laura拽她加入的那个母婴小组的故事。“老实说，我觉得她只是想找个理智的人在那里--这些女人中有一些是疯子！而说这话的我可是一个被洗过脑的从童年就被训练的刺客。”

Maria轻笑道，“那你会加入镇上的社交圈吗？”

Natasha低哼着，“才不会呢。有一个，Jan，有一个大女人障碍。她以你能想象得到的最虚伪的笑容邀请我参加丰收节。”

“你接受了，不是吗？”

“当然接受了。”Natasha说道，看起来像是被冒犯到了。“不过，我想她们在试图撮合我和某个人。”

Maria眨眨眼，“你刚生了孩子，她们觉得你需要被撮合吗？”

Natasha耸耸肩，“Laura告诉她们你有个混蛋哥哥把我弄怀孕了的故事。她们认为我生活中需要一个稳定的人。”

Maria看到她这个样子，不禁咧嘴一笑。“真的？”

“别太享受了。你现在必须来参加这个节日，这样她们就不会把我困住了。Laura一点忙也帮不上。”Natasha咕哝道。

*** ***

Natasha抱着Lexi回到基地引起了比Maria回基地更大的轰动。不过还算合理，Maria想到，她一边用一只脚摇晃着婴儿的婴儿床，一边向CIA局长发一封措辞强硬的电子邮件，而Lexi则是开心的用婴儿语和自己嘀嘀咕咕的。不过Natasha则是完全享受这个恐吓新特工和揍Steve的机会，而且与Wanda的合作出奇的好。不过现在唯一的问题是，她现在要和各部门主任们开会，而他们应该不想见到Lexi的出现在那里。

在两次会议之间，Maria停下，探头看了看Steve办公室里的Lexi的摇篮。Steve那空空的办公室里空荡荡的Lexi的小摇篮。转身沿着原路走出了办公室，一路上她一边迈开大步走着一边低声咒骂。不过说实话，期待Steve能待在办公室里一天并不是她所能想出的最好的主意，但是当时她的选项是他或者Harper，而那位医生当时正要对一位特工的腿做点挺恶心的事情。

“Rogers！”当她猛地推开体育馆的门时，她大喊道。

Steve从那个和Wanda练习负重的角落抬起头来。他最开始看起来很困惑，然后突然因为惊慌而睁大了眼睛。

“我孩子呢？”她低吼道。

“呃…Fury带着…”Steve紧张的嘀咕道。

“Fury？你把我那六周大的女儿留给了Nicholas Fury？你是在和我开玩笑嘛？”

“他还挺喜欢孩子的呢。”Wanda插嘴道。

Maria转头凶狠的盯着她，那女人情不自禁的咽了咽唾沫，有点紧张的站直了一点。一方面来说Maria对于她越来越自信这事还是挺乐见其成的，但是现在她满脑子都是她那“消失”了的孩子，所以她沿原路大步走了出去。“你最好祈祷我在Natasha听说之前找到她。”她还是忍不住威胁了一下他们，在关门的时候她很得意的听到Steve呻吟的声音。

Fury理论上应该比Steve难找很多。“无法预料”基本上算是他的名字了，不过，在Maria用了好几年学会了如何预料他的不可预料。她大步的走向屋顶。

那个浑身上下都是黑色皮质服饰的人站在屋顶，距离边缘近的让Maria有点别扭，正在观察地面上的一个小队的训练。她根本就没试图安静的靠近他，就在她走到他身边的时候那个男人微微转身，露出了怀里的那团绿色毯子。她突然就感觉放下心来了，而这让她有点惊讶--她知道Fury不会让任何孩子受到伤害的，但是显然不知道自己的女儿在哪让她的大脑有点短路。

“Hill。”

“长官。”她让自己的声音听起来非常平稳。她对于自己能做到这点非常自豪。

她走过来站在他旁边，伸手过去检查Lexi是否一切都好，用手指抚摸她的脸颊。婴儿的脸上露出一丝微笑，使她心软成一滩浆糊。Nick没把她递过来，而Maria也没坚持一定要她抱。反正她似乎在他怀里挺舒服的。

“Rogers和Maximoff还好吗？”

“似乎是，”她答道，“她确实是进步很多。”

“好。”

这时他们停顿了一会，然后Maria转身离开。“在她需要喂奶之前送到我办公室里。”


	11. Date

她插着腰，Maria看着厨房里那乱糟糟的场景。显然提议在Clint带Laura出去庆祝结婚纪念日的时候帮忙照看Barton家的孩子当时看起来像是个好主意。其实呢，这是Natasha的主意，而且Maria非常想要把这事完全都怪在那位红发女人身上，但是显然她其实这次不行。大部分问题应该怪躺在她怀里的那个笑得无法自制的九岁的小姑娘--她现在全身都裹着面粉和可可粉。

她叹气道，“她说，让我们做小饼干吧…”她抓起Lila把那个咯咯笑着的女孩拎到了水槽，“她说，这会很容易的…”她拿起了一块布把那位笑得歇斯底里的女孩最严重的那一部分污垢给擦掉了。“她说，这会让他们安静下来的…”她看着Cooper。“你知道吗，我再也不会相信你Nat阿姨说的话了。”

他那恶作剧般的笑容纯粹的从Barton那遗传来的。Maria觉得自己应该预料到这种事会发生的。

当天晚上稍晚些时候，在看完《海底总动员》和吃掉了多到泛滥的小饼干之后，那些孩子们终于睡着了。

“再也不要这样了。”Maria直接躺在地上低声呻吟着说。

“你已经说过这话了。”Natasha坐在沙发上充满爱意的低头微笑着看着她。

“那值得多重复几次。事实上，我们应该在冰箱上做个标志提醒自己。”

“Nate非常懂事，而且Lex，终于有一次，简直是个天使。”

“你真幸运。”Maria不太认真的瞪了她一眼，“下一次我负责带宝宝。”

“下一次？”

“对。这点不错，没有下一次了。”Maria把胳膊搁在脑袋上，累得都瘫痪了。

Natasha轻笑着用一只脚推了推她，“我从来没觉得Hill指挥官会这么有这么狗血的时刻。”她戏谑着说道。

“我宁愿用星际战争来换。”

*** ***

Natasha最近的行为有点怪。现在Maria已经能够自信的说这位俄国人的行为变奇怪了，这事倒是挺让她觉得挺重大的。她能感觉到她现在行为更保守了，几乎都感觉有点罪恶感。已经至少一周她没说什么特别糟糕的双关和电影台词了。在纠结这事了一段时间之后，她决定还是正面和她对质。至少这样她能看到正面看到她的反应…

“怎么了？”她把Natasha堵在厨房里洗衣服的时候，她直截了当的问道。

“Hmm？”

“怎么了？”

Natasha抬头看她一眼，然后转开她的视线。“没什么。”

“胡说。”Natasha皱着眉头想张嘴抗议，但是Maria还是继续说，“Lexi现在听不到，还有，她才五个月大，根本就不会记得这些事。”

“你又不能确定。”Natasha嘀咕着，原地紧张的打转。

Maria嘴角不自觉的勾了起来，不自觉的开始微笑，但是她还是站在原地。“Nat？到底怎么了？”

Natasha定在原地了一会，空洞的盯着前面。“我想让你和我一起去那个母婴小组。”她平静的说着。

Maria眨眨眼，“好吧，为什么？”

Natasha耸耸肩转身过去继续洗衣服，显然Maria知道她不会得到更多的消息了。

*** ***

“Mia！”一个挺瘦的金发女人，带着各种亮闪闪的尖锐的首饰，脸上挂着一个塑料般的假笑在她们一走进她们的小小的社团大厅就立刻起身欢迎她加入她们的小组，拉着Maria的胳膊假模假式的亲了亲她的面颊。Maria刚刚抑制住自己不要本能的用肘部夹住那个女人的脑袋。不过她真是差一点。她认出来Jan这个金发女人了--Natasha脸上挂着特别正式的笑容给她们之间介绍了一下，然后咧嘴笑着和她们一起过收获节。Natasha也得到了一样的待遇，不过是没有对她那么假。而当她用那瘦瘦的手指指了指她的小推车的时候，Lexi只是特别无辜的用她那蓝色的大眼睛看她。

“很高兴见到你。”另一个女人说，那是一个Maria不认识的女人，脸上挂着一个更真心的笑容对她说着，“Nat告诉我们好多关于你的事呢。”

“她说过？”Maria问道，转眼看着Natasha脸上带着一个挺得意的表情。

Natasha只是小小的微笑着，把Lexi抱起来。“来吧，你抱她一会，我需要去找Laura。”

Maria本能的抱起那个宝宝，然后她就哼哼着把脑袋贴在Maria胸口。

“好可爱啊！”Jan尖声叫着。Maria现在真的对她的声音都烦了，“你对她真好。”

Maria咬着舌头忍住不要讽刺她，然后无助的望着桌子边的Natasha、Laura和许多其他女人坐着的地方。Natasha没有搭理她，但是Laura同情的看了她一样，微微朝她挥了挥手。

“噢，你认识Laura？你当然认识了，Nat告诉我们你和Clint是同事。”Jan很专注的看着她。

“我认识，两点都对。”Maria谨慎的回答道。

“我们觉得你能这么照顾Nat和宝宝真是太棒了。”另一个女人挤出了一句话，“哦，我是Sarah，旁边Tyler是我孩子。”她骄傲的指了指在那面的健壮的婴儿，而那个孩子正在系统的敲打着乐高积木块。

“我不确定我能这么说…”Maria挣扎着。这个混蛋Natasha竟然就这么把她丢给了这些疯子。她就那么狠狠的瞪着那位红发女人，抱着女儿在怀里哄，让她开心的吐着泡泡。

“过来坐下。”Sarah朝桌子指了指。

Maria很高兴的坐在了Laura旁边。“Hi。”

“嘿，”Laura咧嘴笑道，“你也好呀小家伙。”她轻轻的戳了戳Lexi的肚子，而她也快乐的哼唧着，试图抓住她的手指头。

“Barton家的小家伙呢？”

这时传来了一声非常响的塌方的声音，Laura头都没转的指了指那个声音传来的方向，“在那面的某个地方。至少在这他的烂摊子不用我给他收拾。”

Maria哼了一声，把Lexi好好的放在腿上。看到Natasha正在盯着她们，她挑起眉毛，似乎在问她想不想把女儿抱回去，但是她最后只是摇了摇头微笑着看了她一眼。

“Lexi想去游戏垫上玩吗？”Jan非常灿烂的问道。

Maria得到了孩子们在桌上不太受欢迎的印象。她低头看了看怀里的女儿，看到她困的昏昏沉沉的表情。“不了，还是算了吧。”Lexi伸了一只手抓住了Maria的衣服，然后她用力的嘬着另一只手的大拇指。

Jan就那么看着她，Maria坚定着对上了她的眼神，然后耸耸肩。“好吧，Mia。那是Lois和Kelly，而且你也见过Sarah了。大家认识一下，这是Mia。那个离开了Nat的那个混蛋的幻影一般的妹妹。我必须得说我能看出她继承了你们家的长相。”她再一次的朝Lexi晃悠着手指。

Maria非常感激这个背景故事让她们长相上的相似可以解释过去。她用了很大的努力才没看向Natasha的方向。相反的她只是对对面的那个女人点点头同意她的说法，然后好好的坐在沙发上，把一点心思听她们八卦，就以防她们突然问她一个问题。

这是一套陈腐的、无聊的聚会，甚至连咖啡都很难喝。孩子们却都看上去很开心，在背景里玩，那位Lexi在怀里睡得迷迷糊糊的。Natasha不过还是看着有点奇怪，几乎都有点紧张，似乎她期待会发生什么事，但是Maria是真的想不到会发生什么。

这事在那位金发女人鼓起掌来的一刻开始变得清楚了，Jan朝那位红发女人特假的一笑。“所以，现在让我们把话说开了，咱们把你的事给解决了吧。”

Maria立刻就看到Natasha整个就僵在那了，这时她感到Laura在她身边不自在的动了动。

“有什么可解决的？我是说，她的厨艺基本就只是煮个面的水平，但是其他的有什么可解决的吗？”Maria试图把语气控制在比较轻快的状态下，不想对这个女人做出一副Hill副局长的样子来。

“哦Mia，你别也这样啊！她需要生活中有个男人，可以照顾她和Alexis。”

Maria低头看了看怀里的孩子，“真的？”

至少屋里一半的女人都肯定的点着头。Maria转头怀疑的看着Laura。而Laura只是不太真心的对她微笑了一下，抱歉的耸耸肩。Natasha就那么打量着她们，Maria能看得出她是下意识的在打量她们的威胁，她就那么等着那位红发女人的视线落到自己身上。她们之间交换了一个很长很复杂的眼神，然后慢慢的Natasha的肩膀放松下来了一些，嘴角勾起了一个些微的微笑。

Maria还和Natasha的视线胶着着，“好吧，就我个人意见来说，我觉得这事应该由Nat自己来决定。如果她想出去约会的话，那她就应该自己会去了。”她假装不满的呼了一口气，“而且让我们面对现实吧，咱们说的话是不会改变她任何想法的。”她假装烦躁的翻了个白眼，导致Natasha假装不满的朝她们嘟着嘴。

Laura笑着看她们，打破了她们之间紧张的气氛，然后终于用Nate新发现的对于旧拖拉机的兴趣改变了她们谈话的主题。

*** ***

“你想让我看到她们那样，是吗？”Maria在回家的路上在车里问她。

“是的。”Natasha在短暂的迟疑过后承认道，“不过倒是很高兴你可以在那把她们对我的注意力转移掉。在这个小城镇的新来的女人真是挺困难的。”

“我注意到了。”Maria干巴巴的说道，看到了Natasha脸上的笑容，“但是说真的，如果你想要去约会的话，不管什么原因，我都没意见。如果你不想的话，虽然我没法把那个女人杀掉，我至少可以让她不再用这个事烦你。”

“永远都想着要修正什么…”Natasha把胳膊搭在车窗上扶着脑袋，转眼用那种深思熟虑的眼神那么盯着Maria。“我也许会的。”她终于低声说道。

Maria微笑着点点头，转头把注意力放到眼前的路上，同时很讨厌自己对于Natasha的话而产生的难过。

*** ***

Natasha叹气，盯着她的手机。母婴小组的那个Jan给她介绍了一个约会对象。事实上，这是这个月给她介绍的第四个了，而Natasha已经用尽了能想到的借口。也许很出去约会能让事情变得容易一些，也许她就终于能让那个女人对自己放松一点了。Natasha摇摇头，不太确定自己怎么让一个像Jan这样的女人把自己的生活搞成这个样子。现在的新生活她还是不太适应，有点不自在，而且当她没有飞过去拯救世界的时候她通常都会觉得自己并不属于这里。也许，这算是她的部分问题吧。这时传来Maria遛Murphy回来关门的声音，她摇摇头甩掉这些想法。咬咬唇，Natasha回复了这条短信：

“好，周五7点。”

*** ***

在Natasha的房间里，Maria靠在床头，Lexi坐在她的腿圈成的圆圈里。婴儿洗完澡了准备好要睡觉，但现在仍然非常清醒。

“这太奇怪了。”Natasha说道，她从衣橱里抽出几件衣服时，斜视了她们一眼。

Maria咧嘴笑着，小心翼翼地从婴儿手中取出一条项链，顺便挠挠她的小肚子。“我对时尚很有品味，我需要你知道这一点。另外我需要你女儿看够你，这样她就能原谅我在讲故事的时候不能恰当地做口音。”

Natasha哼了一声，但是当她看着两双一模一样的，笑着的蓝眼睛时，她发现自己无法抗议。“奇怪。”她又咕哝了一声，抓起一件衣服。“好吧，一号装备，马上就好。”

半小时后，她已经换了五套衣服了，而且Lexi几乎试图要吃掉她所有的珠宝。

“选择一号。”Maria果断地说。

“确定？”

“或者三号，再试一次。”

Natasha翻了个白眼，抓到Maria厚脸皮的笑，“那就一号。”

“我想你妈妈对我失去耐心了。嗯。是的，她绝对是。”Maria躲开了Natasha朝她的方向扔去的那双紧身裤，而Lexi也咯咯笑着回应她。“最好让她做完准备。走吧，小家伙。”

当她看着Maria把婴儿抱起来向门口走去时，Natasha突然感到一种疯狂的想呆在家里的欲望，就哄她女儿上床给讲几个故事，然后蜷缩在沙发上和Maria像往常一样在楼下待着。她咬紧牙关，抑制住那种可能压倒她的混乱恐慌。

Maria出门，然后她突然回过头来，带着温柔的微笑和温暖的表情。“绝对是一号。”

“你确定可以吗？”Natasha问道，再一次摸了摸Lexi柔软的头发。婴儿把手塞进嘴里，用和Maria一样的眼睛目不转睛地看着她的母亲，她情不自禁的微笑出来。

“去玩吧。我们会没事的。”

Natasha略带怀疑地看了她一眼，但没说话，把Lexi递了过去。“好的。需要我就打电话。”她抓起包，把所有东西都检查了一遍，又一次的。

“我们会没事的。”Maria跟着她到了门口。

她开车走的时候，她们还站在那里，挥手叫她走开。“著名的告别语。”她喃喃自语着，沿着农场的小路颠簸而下。

*** ***

几个小时后她回来了，但不像她预料的那么晚，发现楼下还有光亮。皱着眉头，Natasha小心翼翼地打开门，警觉的打量着空间。Maria平躺在沙发上，单臂支撑着Lexi她睡在胸前，嘴里塞着拳头。Maria的衬衫上有一滩口水，地板上有半杯茶。Liho被原木壁炉燃烧的亮光照耀下安详地蜷缩着。

不太清楚她是应该担心，还是不要。Natasha脱掉外套，蹬掉鞋子。利用黑寡妇的经过严格训练的无声的靠近，她朝沙发走去。有着令人印象深刻的感官和S.H.I.E.L.D.指挥官的意识到了她的靠近。Maria举起一只手打招呼。Natasha跪在她身边，轻轻叹了口气，撅着嘴，这让另一个女人露出了笑容，但是她看起来确实很累。

“所以，发生了什么事?”她问，伸手轻轻摸了摸Lexi的头发。

“嗯，我们已经去看了Laura。然后她就开始尖叫，发烧，流口水，还有更多的尖叫。显然这个小麻烦决定在你出去的那个晚上要开始长牙。”她用一只手抚了抚Lexi的背。“显然只有你才能哄好她。”

“你应该打电话给我的。”Natasha温柔地说，感到一种奇怪的内疚和高兴，显然她错过了吵闹的一夜。

“不，你在外面玩得很开心。她也不能拥有她所要求的一切。即使她大声而反复地要求也不行。”Natasha扬起了她的眉毛，而Maria轻轻地抚了抚Lexi的背。“对不起…这是一个漫长的夜晚。”

“对不起。要我带她上去吗？”

Maria眯着眼睛看着她，“不，你会被她流你一身口水的，而且那是最好的衣服。”她眨了眨眼睛。

躺在沙发上，浑身都是婴儿的口水，眼睛下面有疲惫的黑眼圈，而她对自己眨眼的时候Natasha仍然感到一种不由自主的微笑掠过她的脸庞。她内心对着自己翻白眼，站了起来。“真会撩，Hill，撩妹子很厉害嘛。”

“你知道的。”Maria小心的起身，尽量不要太打扰婴儿。

当她走向楼梯的时候，Natasha转身去了厨房。她打开收音机，给自己倒了杯水，转身靠在柜台上。这时她听到Maria穿着袜子走过来的声音。

“所以，你的晚上还好吗？”

Natasha微笑着，放下她的玻璃杯。“你还穿着那件满是口水的衬衫。”

Maria低头瞥了一眼，“是的，没必要换了。”她抬眼用深思熟虑的、有分寸的凝视着Natasha。“你玩得开心吗?”

Natasha耸耸肩。“没关系。音乐还不错。”

“这就是所有不错的部分吗?”

Natasha点点头，放下她的杯子，收音机里传来一首新曲子，她摇摇头。“和我跳舞。”

Maria指着她的胸口，“满是口水的衬衫。”

“不在乎。”

Maria用一个Natasha看不懂的表情看着她，但当她伸手搂住脖子时并没有反抗。一段音乐之后，她们在厨房里慢慢地跳着华尔兹，Maria的手放在她的臀部。Natasha感到晚上的紧张气氛渐渐从她身边消失了。

“当你想出去的时候你从来不要求我照看Lex，而且你总是想方设法的确保我有时间出去。”

Maria耸耸肩，“我在基地呆的时间比你多。”

“你是在工作，我了解你。”Natasha在高个女人的脖子后面轻轻地挠了挠指甲。

Maria闭上眼睛很长一段时间，“那感觉不对。”

“为什么？”她轻声问道。

她看到Maria吞咽口水时脖子的蠕动，而且发现自己屏住呼吸。她敏锐地意识到她和Maria的亲密，她坚强而温暖身体和背景音乐的轻快。

突然从楼上传来呜咽的叫声。他们俩都呆住了，Natasha祈祷Lexi能继续睡觉。她没有，开始变成大哭。笑或者加入和她一起哭，那是她现在的选择。

Natasha叹了口气，她的手从Maria的脖子上滑落到她的肩膀，她的前额靠在她的胸口。“这次轮到我了，对吧。”她咕哝着。

“是的。”Maria答道，“算是吧。反正，过一会儿就会开始尖叫着找你了。”有那么一会儿，她的手稍稍用力地搂着Natasha的腰，然后她松开了，而Natasha敏锐地感觉到她的缺席。“不过先换件衣服。她会流口水。”


	12. Skype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们现在就在家里！并迅速接近我强加给自己的截止日期…  
> 希望大家还在享受这个故事。

当那群妇女聚集在餐桌旁时，Natasha脸上挂着假笑，她们的孩子都分散去找最喜欢的玩具。她不能再让Laura说服她来这里了。她说这对Lexi的社交生活很好，但是说真的，Natasha怀疑她只是不想自己一个人面对这群疯子。

Jan咯咯地笑着，声音虚假的刺耳。“好吧，既然我们到目前为止还不能给Nat找个合适的男人，给Mia找一个怎么样？”

只有被KGB打进她体内的训练结果才阻止Natasha因为震惊而定在原地。

“我有一个朋友，我认为对她来说再合适不过了。”Sarah同意道，“你觉得怎么样，Laura？”

Laura扬起了眉毛，瞥一眼Nat。“我想Mia会对此有相当激烈的反应。”

“Nat？很明显，你最了解她。”

惊讶于她全身都冰凉的感觉，觉得呼吸都困难起来了。Natasha勉强露出笑容。“Mia是蕾丝边。”

“哦，我们已经推测到了！”Sarah得意的笑着，“我朋友Karen也是。”

Natasha磨了磨牙，本能的看向Lexi。婴儿高兴地翻着玩具箱，挑选出所有的黄色玩具。那就帮不上忙了。当其他人继续喋喋不休地说个不停时，她坐在后面，试图忽略一个即将开始的头痛，错过了Laura投向她的那些忧虑的表情。

*** ***

就在Natasha停在房子旁边的时候，她看到Maria从Barton家回来的身影，Murphy在她脚边跑着圈。她就那么看着她们一会，记住了Maria召唤那只狗狗时那个非常放松灿烂的笑容，还有放松地散着步的样子。“哦，天啊，Lexi宝贝，这会变得很糟糕的。”她低头对孩子嘀咕道，得到了一个婴儿语的回答。摇摇头，当Maria走到她的车边的时候，她抱着Lex从车里出来。

“Hi。”Natasha说着，弯腰拍了拍Murphy的脑袋和耳朵。

“嘿。”Maria咧嘴笑道，伸手想要把Lexi从她怀里接过来。Natasha感激的叹了口气把她递了过去，而Maria则是很高兴的低头亲了亲宝宝的小鼻子，让她高兴的咯咯笑着。“我今晚得去工作。”

“真的？”

“是的。我得好好骂一骂Steve让他开始想些有道理的事情，而且我需要Tony严肃而直接的回答些问题。很神奇的，这种事亲自去做比电子邮件有效多了。”

“真是不能想象为什么呢？”Natasha得意的笑着，领着她们走进房门，“会去很久吗？”

“希望不会。”

“就想提醒你一下，那个母婴小组发现她们没法影响我的感情生活，她们决定把目标转移到你身上了。”

“哦，shit，不要。”Maria就那么简短的说道，而Natasha皱着眉头瞪了她一眼，“抱歉，天啊，不要。”

“就猜到你会这么说。”

*** ***

Maria杂耍一样的抱着她的咖啡和一大摞文件，同时用胳膊肘打开办公室的门。谢天谢地现在已经很晚了，所以Stark不会看到她这个样子并嘲笑她，或许吧。坐到她的办公桌后面她叹了口气，喝了一大口咖啡，转向了她的电脑。这是充满着各种蠢货和脑残的，让她想要把他们的脑袋往一起撞的，漫长而艰难的一天。她真想赶紧结束这一切然后回家啊。

两杯咖啡和六个失败的计划之后，她的手机响起来了。

Tasha：打开Skype。

Maria眨眨眼，她的工作电脑上安装了Skype吗？她在程序列表里查找了一番，“哈。还真的有啊，她怎么知道的。”

在登录了几秒钟之后Natasha就打了过来。

“Hi？”

“Hey。”在屏幕的另一边有一些看不清的活动，等画面清晰起来的时候她看到Natasha看起来非常疲惫，头发蓬乱的扎了起来，Lexi坐在她怀里。那个婴儿抱着她的小熊，睫毛上还挂着大大的泪珠。“那个，某人想你了。我向她保证过在睡觉之前会在电脑上和你说话。要么她听懂了，我们生了一个天才；或者就是她感觉到如果她不马上停下来的话，我马上就会崩溃的把她扔在教堂的台阶上。”

Maria控制不住的心软了下来，尽管Natasha显然被折磨的不轻。那位红发女人脸上挂着一个小小的微笑，就好像她看到了Maria内心的挣扎。“好吧，这是很可爱。大概对你来说很烦吧。”

“是的，两点都没错。”

Lexi指了指屏幕，似乎很困惑。“Mama？”她刚刚开始把音节组合起来形成可以被理解的单词，她们觉得她说的“mama”大概是她试图要发出“Maria”的音来，但是决定让她就这么叫她，并且让她把Nat叫做“mommy”。

“是的。朝Maria挥挥手。”

她就那么做了，Lexi朝前试图抓屏幕里的人但是抓不到时，她皱起了她小小的眉头。Maria努力的不要笑出来。

Natasha起身把电脑转到背面，同时试图向一个小宝宝解释Skype是怎么工作的。Maria把注意力转回她手里的工作，分了点精神听她们在说什么，脸上情不自禁的笑着。就在她刚刚处理完一堆申请表的时候，她听到一声非惊恐的尖叫而抬眼看向了电脑屏幕。Natasha脸上挂着一个恶作剧的表情，而Lexi因为惊吓而睁大了眼睛。

“你是刚刚把我最小化了吗？”

“是的…而且我一点也不抱歉。”Natasha对摄像头厚脸皮的笑着。

然后一声高兴的“哦”，而Lexi脸上满是高兴的笑容。

“最大化？”

“是的。”

“书呆子。”

Lexi咯咯笑着，“藏藏。”

“是的，捉迷藏。Mama哪去了？Maria，招招手。”

她就这么做了。

一次又一次的。

终于Lexi安静了下来，而Maria又一次的看向了屏幕。她们终于坐了下来，Lexi看起来高兴多了，而Natasha怜爱的朝她微笑着。

“好了？”

“是的。”Natasha爱抚着Lexi的柔软的头发，然后低头亲了亲她的头顶。

Maria看着她，感觉暖暖的，想起当初Natasha曾经那么担心她会成为一个冷漠而无情的母亲。这感觉像是很久之前的事了。Natasha抬头对上了她的眼睛，然后一段很长的停顿。她似乎觉得有点好笑，Maria清了清嗓子，“你知道我晚一点会给你打电话的。”

“Uh-huh，”Natasha挑起眉毛，那个宝宝舒服的靠在她怀里。

Maria翻了个白眼，“我知道。如果复仇者能从这桩政治迫害中奇迹般的活下来的话，Steve想要一个基于城市景观的训练室。他对于自己的团队成员的愿景是，他们得知道怎么，我猜，从一个屋顶跳到另一个屋顶？我需要你看看他的计划，然后尽量把他的计划变成一个有逻辑的。我反正是放弃了。”

“好吧，这确实是我擅长的，翻译Steve Rogers的计划。”Natasha看起来深思状，“我记得他好像之前说过类似的计划。把他的计划发给我，我想想再回复你。”

Maria咧嘴笑着，似乎看到这位红发女人貌似冷漠的支持让她有点开心。“谢谢。你确定你不想增加一些顾问的时间吗？拜托？”她对她抛着媚眼，充满希望的微笑着。

“不要，我就把你丢给他们了，Hill。”Natasha得意的笑着。

“好了，我最好去睡觉了。在学习怎么和别人分享育儿室和怎么把泥巴糊满一屋子的漫长的一天之后，谢谢你让我们打乱你的晚上。”

“随时都可以。”Maria停顿了一下，“就稍微等一下。”她敲了几个键，截了Natasha哄着那个有点困了的女儿，亲亲她的小脑袋的图片。她挑起了一只眉毛，就好像她知道Maria在干什么一样。事实上，Maria如果能让自己想一想的话，她也许真的知道呢。“好了。”

“确定？”Natasha戏谑道。

“好了，快走。”

Natasha小声的笑着，“周五见。”

“好的，Bye。”

“Bye。”


	13. Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次家庭旅行。Natasha帮了Maria，而Clint帮了她。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章很重要！很困难的一个坎…

Natasha见过Maria带领一队特工执行成功率低到奇葩的任务，她能完全不迟疑的面对面处理和神、怪兽或者外星人的战争。她见过她刚刚被参议员拷问，见过她和Nick Fury、Tony Stark，甚至还有一次和Hulk，面对面对峙。不过，她从来没见过她紧张成这个样子。

她看着另一个女人在厨房里踱来踱去，担忧地看着她一个多星期前写的复查清单。“Maria。”

“嗯？”

“我们什么都打算好了。Murphy和Coop待在一起会没事的，Liho会享受她的平静。而且Lexi五分钟前才换的尿布。我们现在能走了吗？”

Maria看着她，全身都紧绷着。Natasha鼓励的朝她微笑着，在门口朝她夸张的招着手。Maria嘴角微微勾起，悲伤的笑容，她还是那么做了，而Natasha忍不住的拍拍她的肩膀。

“这只有几天而已。”

“是的，但是那是我的家人。”Maria干巴巴的回答道，说着拎起她的行李包，“几天可能会太长了。”

“担忧”是个挺合适的用来形容Natasha对于去芝加哥的感觉的词，但是事实上，这其实还挺顺利的。不过本来就应该这样，因为她有Maria全身心的做她们的行前准备。Natasha不太确定她生活中的两个女人到底哪个更暴躁，但是至少Maria生气时会在可以的时候独自出走生闷气，而Lex则会紧紧抓着她，焦躁的哭闹。

等到她们开着租来的车到达一栋看起来很漂亮、没什么特征的郊区的房子的时候，她们仨都疲惫不堪。在Maria关掉了引擎之后就那么安静的待了一会，她看到那位深发女人进行了几次深呼吸，就好像在预备自己面对什么一样。Natasha拍拍她的膝盖，然后钻出车子，在凉爽的傍晚中伸展了一下四肢。Maria随后缓慢的做了同样的事情，用一种近乎被困扰的眼神看向了她，然后沿着那条小径走向了家门。Natasha跟在后面，把Lexi从汽车座椅里抱出来，在房门打开了的时候她终于跟上了Maria。

“Maria！”那个花白头发出来招呼她们的女人一定就是Ann了，Maria的继母。她中等身高，刻满风霜的脸说明她的生活很辛苦，但是她眼周的深刻的笑纹显示出她是一个温暖而乐观的人。她快速的抱了抱Maria，Natasha注意到Maria不自觉的全身僵硬了。

“嘿，”Maria小声的说着，而且她朝Ann微笑，然后站到一边，“这是Natasha。Nat，Ann。还有，这是Lexi。”在Natasha把宝宝递给Maria，然后和Ann握手的时候，她非常灿烂的笑了出来。

“很高兴见到你。”

“我也一样。”Ann说道，她的眼神很有洞察力但是依旧很友好，“我很期待能更了解你一点。”

Natasha暗自瑟缩了一下，Maria没和她说她的继母这么机警呢。

Ann温柔的看着Lexi，而那个小娃娃也那么看着她，一只手紧紧的抓着Maria的领子。在一小会之后Lex眨眨眼，朝她挥了挥她那肉乎乎的小手，然后把她的小脑袋埋到了Maria的颈窝里。Natasha很确信她脸上也挂着和Maria一样傻乎乎的、骄傲的笑容，而Ann看起来已经被这个小家伙迷住了。

很明智的，她没像Natasha想象的那样伸手要抱抱孩子，而只是招手让她们进门。“烤箱里烤着派，你们肯定都饿坏了。”

“有点，谢谢。”Maria跟着她走了进去，而Natasha也拿好了她们的行李包沿着那条小路小跑着跟上了她们。

等她回来的时候，Maria已经在厨房里坐好了，Lexi开心的坐在她的腿上，咬着她的牙胶玩具。Maria在她走回来的时候眼睛亮闪闪的看着她，这表情和在Harper医生体检之后终于见到Natasha的Lexi一模一样。这表情很可爱，出于某种奇怪的原因，这给了Natasha一种被需要的感觉。她坐了下来，手指摸了摸宝宝的小脑袋，于是她得到了一个露出牙龈的笑容。

她们在晚餐桌上闲聊了一会，显然Lexi拒绝被放下来，Maria只得一手抱着孩子单手吃她的晚餐。Natasha很清楚Ann在仔细的观察她。她确实也预料到了。作为Maria的家人，她们决定他们应该得到一个（简短的）真实的版本。Alexis毕竟是她们的亲孙女，而且，当然在S.H.I.E.L.D.陷落之后，她和Maria的事业前途不再是机密了。不过，那位年长的女人现在似乎满足于只是闲聊，而且她很努力的不要让Natasha觉得自己不受欢迎。

就在她们刚刚吃完饭的时候，Lexi开始哼唧着伸手找她。

“她现在饿了。你介意…？”

“不，不介意。”Ann挥手示意她的迟疑完全没必要，“你觉得客厅可以吗？”

Natasha点点头，把她女儿从Maria腿上抱了起来。就在她坐下来开始喂她的时候，她能听到Maria和Ann在收拾桌子，还因为Maria该做多少家务而发生了一次小小的争吵。

在Ann端出了她们的咖啡的时候，她抱着一个安静的宝宝重新加入了她们。Maria又一次的看起来紧张起来了，显然在她不在的这段时间里她们的谈话变得呆板起来了。她轻轻的拍了拍那位深发女人的胳膊，然后她坐了下来对Ann微笑着。“谢谢你。”

“没问题的，Natasha。”她回答道，真心的微笑着，看向了Lexi。“她真是个漂亮的小宝宝。”

她们俩都高兴的笑了起来，“她是。”Maria说道。

Ann转头看了她一眼，“她有你的眼睛。”

“还有她的犟脾气、还喜欢早起，显然还有她的过敏。”Natasha戏谑的微笑着调戏她。

Maria安静的翻了个白眼，“是的，没错。”

“她和陌生人相处起来还好吗？”

“取决于是谁，”Natasha低头打量着她的女儿，“你想和奶奶打个招呼吗，малютка[宝贝]？”

Lexi就只是安静的看着她，Natasha把她递给Maria，Lexi现在就在Ann旁边。这个小孩子就那么望着眼前出现的新人类看了很久，然后她放松了下来，伸手去抓她的胸针。Ann微笑着，显然对于孩子很有经验的，她伸手扶住了孩子帮她保持平衡。Natasha都能感觉到Maria放松的长出了一口气。

“他们怎么样了？”

“Marco找了个新工作。Joey和女朋友分手了，而Ben现在从大学放假回家了。很不幸的，他们还住在这里。”Ann的嘴角挑起，笑着做了个鬼脸。“还有明天Robert带着Lucy来家。”

Maria吸吮了一口她的咖啡，“爸爸呢？”

“从工作中放松下来了。他现在一周只工作两天。他的背疼太严重，只能做些文书工作，而他显然适应的不太好。他一会就会回来了。”

Maria点头，一脸冷漠。

Ann抱歉的扫了她们一眼，“不过恐怕他们都回来的情况下，家里没多少空间了，所以你们三个得挤在Maria以前的屋子里了。”

“没问题的。”Maria向她保证道，“我去把行李搬上楼，这样就不会挡路了。”

*** ***

Maria以前的屋子在阁楼上，天花板就是倾斜的屋顶，那张单人床占据了屋里的大部分空间。不过在房间的一角还是挤进了一张行军床，剩下的地方都被气垫床和毯子铺好了。Natasha挑起了一条眉毛看着Maria。

“你睡床。”Maria说道，然后躺在了气垫床上，显然Natasha终于学会了不要因为Maria的善意而和她争吵。

Natasha实验性的在床上颠了颠，然后躺下翻身看着躺在地上的Maria。“再提醒我一下哪个兄弟是哪个来着？”

“Robert是我哥哥，那个把Murphy送给我的警察。Lucy是他的未婚妻。Marco是Ann最大的儿子，他比我小五岁，他显然不能坚持一项工作超过六个月。Joey是下一个，而Ben是家里的小宝宝。他还在上大学。”她疲惫的揉了揉她的脸，“而且他们大概会超级可怕的和你调情，所以拜托不要杀掉他们当中的任何一个。”

Natasha轻笑道，“我的生活里已经有足够多的Hill，不用再来一个了。”

Maria嘟了嘟嘴，然后闭上了眼睛。

“我觉得我喜欢Ann。”Natasha小心的说道，同时观察着Maria的反应。

“她不错。”

这时一阵漫长的停顿，然后Natasha伸手理了理Maria额头上不听话的刘海，而她看到Maria对她微笑着。“Ann还挺好的。我觉得…如果当初我们更努力一点的话，我感觉在我小时候会和她关系不错的。但是她有她的三个小儿子、还要担心我爸的事，而且我当时很固执。”

“当时？”Natasha小声吐槽，但是语气还是很有爱的。

“Rob和我大部分时间都只能靠自己。而且他比我大三岁，显然不想让他幼稚的小妹妹时时刻刻都跟着他。”

“你爸爸呢？”

“Rob受到的待遇比较惨。我就完全不值得被注意到，Rob不能辜负他所有的期望，他的期望简直不可能。他对那三个弟弟也差不多，但是至少他们有Ann帮他们争取合理的利益。”

Natasha能看到Maria又一次变得紧张起来了，她伸手摸了摸Maria的胳膊，显然这让她放松下来了，她微笑着抬头看着她。

Maria眯起了一只眼，“谢谢你陪我过来。”

“当然。”

*** ***

当Maria的爸爸和弟弟们回家的吵闹声传过来时，她们无比疲惫的把自己拖到楼下。Ann很激烈的让他们安静下来，小声告诉他们婴儿在睡觉。Natasha用了好一阵子才把他们区分开，Maria的弟弟们都长得差不多，都很敦实，一样的深色头发，都有一双棕色的看起来很机灵的眼睛。她的爸爸看起来就只是他的儿子们的年老版而已，Natasha默默记下Maria的身高和蓝眼睛一定是从她妈妈那里继承来的。

老Robert很正式的迎接了他的女儿，显然他对于他女儿的喜爱并没比Natasha多多少。她的兄弟们显然更热情一些，用各种熊抱欢迎她们，然后很赞赏的看了看Natasha，然后夸奖她。

“所以，你们俩…？”Marco咧嘴笑着问。

“没有，”Maria平淡的说，“不是。”她坚定的重复道，同时她看到他们三个的眼睛都亮起来了，然后一阵口音很重的意语轰炸，Natasha发现要听懂似乎有些困难。

Marco大笑着退后了一步，假装投降的举起双手。“好了，明白了。”他转头看向Natasha，温暖友善的笑着伸出了右手，“很高兴见到你。”他真诚的说道。

Natasha握了握他的手，决定他们之间大部分的争吵应该都是玩笑。“一样。”

很幸运的，Ann很快的把他们都赶回卧室，说他们一定都累坏了，快去休息。

*** ***

Maria一大早因为Lexi的吵闹而醒过来。她起身看了看Nat，她还趴在床上熟睡着，然后她小心的把Lex从摇篮里抱起来，对她“嘘”了一声。她想让Natasha多睡一会，她尽可能小声的从卧室里溜出来。显然房子里的其他人还都在睡觉。

她为了不要吵醒他们，所以她关上了厨房的门，拿了水果碗之后开始切香蕉，Lexi的眼睛都亮起来了--那是她最近最爱的食物。

“咱们开始吃早餐吧，小家伙。”

就在她开始喂第三只香蕉的时候，在一夜不错的休息之后Natasha走进了厨房。Maria眨眨眼，那位红发女人光着脚，穿着一件宽大的T恤和一条小短裤。而且在可能被她的家长撞到的可能下，她看起来奇怪的冷静。

“怎么了？”她问道，看到Maria的表情，“这发生什么了？”

她的视线扫视了这个房间，看到那些黏糊糊的手印和一些胶状的糊。

Maria耸耸肩，“当然是早餐的第一道菜。”

Lexi高兴的对Natasha招着手。“Nanana！”

“我能看出来，亲爱的。”Natasha说道，语气很愉悦。“为什么你看起来像是被人敲了脑袋一样？”她问Maria说。

“呃…你介意多穿点衣服吗？我的弟弟们已经几乎要爱上你了。这样会引发一场决斗的。”她小心的指了指Nat的方向。

Natasha低头看着她自己。“好吧。”她耸耸肩，光脚慢慢的踱回她们在楼上的房间。

Maria被Lexi不耐烦的“Mama！Nanana！”打断了她跑偏的思路。

她甩甩头，“没错，抱歉小家伙。”

Natasha回来的时候，穿着一件T恤和牛仔裤，在Maria看来只比之前强了一点点，但是她没争论，把宝宝递给她去喂。

“黏糊糊的小怪物。”Natasha自在的嘀咕道，然后抱着她坐在了桌边。

“我其实已经把大部分的糊状物擦掉了。”Maria说道，起身问道，“想要茶吗？”

“我的英雄。”Natasha干巴巴的说道，大部分注意力都被女儿吸引了，“好的，谢谢。”

*** ***

一小时之后，她家其余的家人陆陆续续醒了过来，Ann走进了厨房开始忙忙碌碌的整理厨房给每个人做早餐，而老Robert拿起晨报消失在客厅里了。Natasha注意到他是如何尽量避开Maria的，而且他整个就假装Lexi不存在。忍住了她本能的想打他一顿让他长点心的想法，她决定把女儿抱到客厅。

“打扰一下？”

他抬头看了她一眼，并不乐意的嗯了一声。

“你能帮我照看一下Lexi吗？厨房里太多人了而且挺乱的，她有点害怕了。”

Lexi确实看起来有点怕，大睁着眼睛吸着她的拇指，紧紧的抱着她的玩具熊。Natasha就只是期待她女儿通常的开心阳光的性格会让这个男人喜爱她，而不要开始在爷爷怀里大哭大叫。

“呃，当然。好的。”虽然看着很不舒服，但Natasha在这个男人身上看到当初刚刚见到婴儿的Maria的样子，这让她对这个男人稍微有了点好感。

小心的把Lexi递过去，看到那个男人至少能够自在而确信的抱婴儿让她松了口气，他几乎是本能的把这个小婴儿放在他的臂弯里，然后又一次的把注意力放到了他的报纸上。Natasha稍微迟疑了一会，低头对女儿微笑了一下，确保她并不害怕。Lexi专注的研究了一会她的爷爷，然后伸手戳了戳眼前的报纸，听到报纸“哗啦啦”的响声高兴的咯咯直笑。微笑着对自己的主意感到很得意，Natasha上楼打算冲个澡。

不久之后她再次下楼的时候，她很惊讶的发现Ann和Maria站在走廊，偷偷瞄着客厅。加入了她们的队伍，Ann朝她灿烂的微笑着，而Maria轻轻搂了搂她的腰。

“怎…？”

Maria赶紧捂住了她的嘴，让她发不出声音，然后她终于看见老Robert把Lexi抱在胸前，舒服的靠在躺椅上。Lexi指着报纸上的图对她用婴儿语叽里咕噜的说着什么，而他认真的听着，像是能听懂一样，然后柔声回答着她。

那三个女人安静的回到了厨房，Ann出人意料而有爱的给Natasha一个大大的拥抱。

“我觉得我错过了什么重要的事情。”Marco在桌上对Joey说道，他们三兄弟正在那吃着早餐，“你觉得我们错过了什么吗？”

“是哦。你看，Maria在笑，所以肯定错过了什么重大的事情。”

Maria拧了拧Joey的耳朵，然后她走向了咖啡机，让他被惊吓的叫了出来。她只是勾了勾嘴角，然后疑问的朝Natasha举了举咖啡杯。Natasha点点头，走到了桌边坐了下来，加入了Maria的兄弟们的打闹中。

*** ***

当小Robert和那位叫Lucy的金发美人到家的时候，Natasha差点没被吓得摔一跤。他简直就是一个男版的Maria，而在他对自己欢迎的微笑时，Natasha几乎本能的对他也咧嘴笑着。就连声音都很像，他说话的口音没有他的弟弟们那么重，就只是一个典型的芝加哥-意大利裔的口音。在抱了抱Ann和Maria之后，他向四周看了看。

“我的外甥女呢？”

“你爸爸带着呢。”Ann说道，声音稍微有点沙哑。

Rob惊讶的眨眼，“啥？真的吗？”他疑惑的看向了Maria，而Maria肯定的点了点头。他转身对Natasha伸出了手。“恭喜你，你生了一个天使。”他的眼神像是在开玩笑，但是Natasha能感觉到这话他是认真的。

“哦，等到换尿布的时候再说吧。”Natasha笑着，“你可能会改主意的。”

*** ***

那天下午，在越来越过分的调戏Maria的“秘密特工”的身份之后，他们终于都到他们家的草坪上打了一架。Rob提议他和Maria一边，但她只是轻蔑的哼了一声，所以，他们四个结成一队，试图把Maria打倒。到目前为止，他们还碰不到她，但Joey已经开始没力气，而Ben被摔在地上两次了。

Natasha和Lucy一起坐在门廊的台阶上，Lexi在她们脚边的草坪上玩。Natasha分了点心思看着她，同时观赏着Maria遛她的兄弟们。

“她真不错。”Lucy说道。

“你说哪一个？”Natasha一边看着Maria很精准的躲开了Marco的踢腿然后把他砸到了Rob身上，同时不太在意的问道。

“算合理，她们两个。”Lucy微笑着说道。

Natasha咧嘴笑着，胳膊撑在身后的台阶上，向后倚着。“是不错。”

就好像听懂了她们在谈论自己，Lexi抬头看向她们，向她们举起一只小雏菊。Lucy在很合适的时机朝她叽叽咕咕的冒充婴儿语。Natasha忍住了一个微笑，如果Rob未来的妻子在结婚之后立刻就想要孩子的话，她是完全不会奇怪的。

“这次拜访真是太短暂了。”Lucy听起来有点失望。

Natasha轻哼着表示同意。“现在不是一个适合我们俩都请假的时间。另外，这是Lexi第一次过节，所以我们不想太刺激她。”事实上，她很高兴今天晚上就可以回家了，虽然这次旅行总体来说还是挺愉快的，但是真的很让人疲惫，特别是对Maria来说，她希望在事情还算愉悦的时候离开。“我确定我们会很快回来的。”

Lucy点点头，然后在看到Maria一个过肩摔把Ben摔在地上的时候，惊讶的叫了出来。

*** ***

等到Maria和她的兄弟们回来的时候，Natasha都已经几乎收拾好了她们的行李。她能听到他们欢乐的在厨房里闲聊，然后都回屋洗澡了。在听到Maria走向房间的时候，Natasha叹了口气把毛巾拿了出来。

“Hi。”

“Hi。”Natasha近乎本能的打量着另一个女人，虽然她知道就这种程度的搏斗她几乎不可能受伤。她在看到Maria肩上的血迹的时候突然就眯起了眼睛。“发生什么了？”

“就是点擦伤。”Maria耸耸肩。

Natasha走向了她，拽着她走到那扇小窗户边，借着透过来的光仔细的检查着那处伤痕。

“说真的，就是擦伤。草地里有小树枝。”不过Maria还是没有任何抵抗的让她检查了。

Natasha小心的用手指沿着伤口抚着她的锁骨，测试着她的肿胀程度。“傻瓜。”她终于说道。

Maria长出了一口气，她呼出的气吹过了Natasha的脸，让她突然间意识到她和Maria的距离到底有多近。她抬眼，正好对上了她的眼角。那双眼睛在夕阳的照耀下简直都放着光，Natasha觉得自己呼吸都停了。她能看到Maria脖子上动脉跳动，能感觉到她的身体散发出的热量。很长一段时间她们就定在那里，Maria这时不自在的动了动，本能的舔了舔嘴唇。这时她的一个兄弟在楼下大喊着什么，让她们都被吓得跳了起来，Natasha像是做错了什么一样把手从Maria的肩膀上抽了回来。

“我就…”Maria指了指那条毛巾。

Natasha迅速的把毛巾递给了她，那女人头都没回的抓起就跑。Natasha这时就那么倒在床上，低吼了一声。

*** ***

在许多混乱的拥抱和握手之后，Maria的爸爸甚至史上少见的拍了拍她的肩膀。就在她们离开的那一刻，Natasha注意到Maria整个就放松的吐了一口气。

“比你以为的好吗？”

“是的，但是还是…”

“明白。”Natasha深思般的停了一下，“你知道你弟弟是同性恋吗？”

“Ben？知道。”

“他知道吗？”

“我不知道…他也许就故意忽略这一点。爸爸不会很好的接受的。”

Natasha同意的哼了一声。“也许向他暗示说你知道，他也许会需要你呢。”

Maria斜眼扫视了她一眼，而Natasha突然害怕是不是她无意间打破了她们之间的界限。“你和他们相处的挺不错啊。”

“是的，他们都很…正常。”

Maria脸上出现了一个笑容，“当这个词是夸奖的时候，你就知道你的生活有多糟糕了。”然后她开车拐弯去机场。

*** ***

24小时之后Natasha有点烦躁的坐在Clint旁边的工具架上，而他正在收拾，Laura在桌边做纵横字谜。他们都似乎无视她，习惯于她要按自己的节奏准备好才会说出那些困扰她的事情。她不太在乎的盯着Clint的手，他在用洗洁精刷着餐具，然后叹了口气。

“我差点亲了Maria。”

“终于啊！”Clint举起了满是肥皂水的双手，“等一下，什么叫‘差一点’？”

Natasha也皱着眉头，“什么叫‘终于’？”

“哦，别装了Nat。”

Natasha板着脸看和他。

“真的？你俩之间的化学反应就连瞎尼姑都能看出来好吗。这都快把我们逼疯了。”

“她看你的眼神就像是你每天把太阳升起来的一样。”Laura接道，从报纸中抬起头，眼睛闪着光。

Natasha就坐在那里，一脸懵。

“真的啊，你还把你自己叫超级间谍呢。我以为这是你的专业呢！”Clint听起来想笑的样子，而这让Natasha紧咬了牙关。

“拜托认真一点。”她吐槽道，紧张的都快蹦下来了，“我不需要你们这样。”

“Nat？”Laura在看到她这个样子的时候笑容就瞬间消失了，“亲爱的，我们没有戏弄你。我保证。”

Natasha把视线他们身上移开，轻快的落地。

“嘿。”Clint用一只湿乎乎的爪子拍了拍她的肩膀，让她定在了原地，“你真的没意识到吗？”

Natasha觉得自己都快爆炸了，满脑袋都是怀疑、期待。她现在只想缩成一团，从这个世界消失。她紧紧抱着自己，尽最大努力不要向那一阵又一阵的恐惧投降。

“Natasha…”Laura加入了他们，小心的抱住了她。

Natasha坚持了一会，终于放松了下来。Laura大概是这个世界上唯一一个能抱抱就让她放松下来的人了，显然Laura完全没有威胁。她把脑袋埋到另一个女人的颈窝里，充满挫败感的哼唧着。Laura安抚的低哼一声，轻轻抓住Natasha的头发，用手指梳理她的红发，就好像她是Lila一样。这还真的好用了，在她注意她发间的手指的梳理的节奏的时候，Natasha真的觉得她的思绪稳定下来了。

“真的吗？”她低声的问道，语气里充满着希望，因为Laura的毛衣她的声音模模糊糊的。

Clint还是听到了她说的话，“真的。”

Natasha颤抖着呼出了一口气，“我要做什么啊？”

Laura后退一步，微笑着看她。“去追她。”

*** ***

在离开了Barton家之后，她回家的路上的一切都一片模糊。满脑子都是她的家，还有那个为她建造这个家的女人。

Maria那时正坐在沙发上。她在看到Natasha进门的时候微笑着抬头看着她，把正在读的报纸扔在一边。“嗨。”

Natasha踢掉了她的鞋子，就在Maria的随行包旁边，眼睛就那么一直望着那个女人。她慢慢的走过去，目的明确的到了沙发旁边，弯下身迟疑的双手捧住了Maria的面颊，然后吻住了她。那是一次很轻柔的吻，让她的双唇敏感的颤抖，就那么一小会Maria似乎都僵住了，然后轻轻的叹气，歪了歪脑袋来争取一个更好的角度。Natasha突然觉得腹内一股热浪聚集在那里，让她因为这个愉悦感而感到微微眩晕，她能感觉到Maria也是这么觉得的。她微笑着，当她退开的时候，她似乎想要跟上她继续吻她。Maria在她们的初吻一会之后，她们分开来以便呼吸，手也向下摸到了她的大腿上。Maria睁大眼睛望着她，被震惊了。

“Hi。”Natasha轻声说，拇指温柔的抚上了Maria的颧骨。

Maria微笑着，脸上放着光，“Hi。”

她温柔的摸了摸Natasha的胳膊和腿，直到她坐在了那个高个女人的腿上了，双腿跪在她的腿边。她们之间交换了一系列轻柔、和缓的吻，Maria的手扶住了Natasha的腰就像是要保护她一样。最终Natasha更加靠近了一点，轻轻咬着Maria的上唇，然后实验性的伸出舌头舔舔她。让她很高兴Maria张开了嘴，她们俩的舌尖相遇的时候她们都低声呻吟出来，Natasha终于更加靠近了她，她能感觉到Maria的心脏在她掌下的跳动，她的手指插进了自己的头发。

“Natasha，”Maria深呼吸着，说不清是乞求还是祷告。她一只手扶住了Natasha的后脑，沿着Natasha的下颌线一路吻下去，直到耳后。“Tasha…”

Maria发出的声音让Natasha全身都兴奋起来，她伸手把Maria拽回来好好的吻住了她，这个触感让她享受的闭上了眼睛。突然间她睁开眼睛，推了她一下。Maria双手抓着她，试图保持平衡。“你为什么打包行李？”

Maria眨了几次眼，看起来都懵了，而Natasha对于自己对Maria有这个效果很得意。“哦，我得去工作。”

“为什么？”

“政治。”Maria的声音里带着那种烦躁的语气，不过她还是很柔和的搂着Natasha。“这次是华盛顿特区。”

“真的？”如果Natasha听起来在抱怨的话，她一点都不抱歉。

Maria点头，看起来有点抱歉。

“现在吗？”

“是的。”

Maria语气里的抱歉还是能安抚到Natasha一点，她微笑着，手指插到Maria的头发里，轻轻挠了挠头皮，“就现在？”

“两分钟。”Maria用气声说，起身再一次的吻住了那双唇，抱住了Natasha的腰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以，终于！我们几乎要到关键时刻了 ;-)


	14. Stars

Maria直到有了私人生活之后才意识到自己的生活方式到底有多阻碍了她的私人生活。她在华盛顿令人沮丧的过了六天，会议安排的背靠背，几乎没有足够的时间吃饭。她错过了两次Lexi的睡前Skype会话，她可以看到Natasha非常努力地对她保持耐心。然后她又被派到纽约几天，尽量不要崩溃的用头撞桌子，她似乎是唯一能明白《超级英雄注册法案》所能呈现的全貌的人。

*** ***

当她终于回到家时，Natasha的行李已经收拾好了，她几乎都要哭出来了。Natasha半歉半恼地笑了笑，耸了耸肩。

“我买了披萨？”她说，就好像这能使事情好起来一样。

Maria把夹克扔到沙发上，解开衬衫领子，踢掉鞋子，活动活动肩膀试图缓解其中的紧绷的肌肉。“听起来不错。”她尽量保持积极的语气。毕竟这并不是Natasha的错。

Natasha放松了一点，在桌子上摆好盘子。Maria在她经过时搂住了她的腰，向她的嘴唇轻轻一吻，感觉它们弯成了一个更真诚的微笑。“我想这么做好几天了。”她咕哝道。

Natasha轻轻地笑了，一只手缠绕在她的头发上，坚定地回吻了她，充满了一种克制的激情，当她去拿餐具的时候，Maria的脸依旧是红的，愣愣的眨着眼睛。“我也是。”

就在这一刻Lexi出现了，当她看到Maria时，她咯咯笑着高兴地快速爬过拐角。在她爬到Natasha的脚下之前，Maria赶紧就把她抱了起来。Maria在婴儿的肚子上吹出了一阵怪异的噪音，这使她歇斯底里地咯咯笑起来。

等到Clint来接Nat一起去复仇者基地的时候，她们已经干掉了一整个披萨和一杯咖啡。

“你怎么样，指挥官？”他傻笑着问。

“闭嘴，特工。”Maria低吼着，之后Natasha紧紧的抱着她，狠狠的法式湿吻。

当她们结束的时候，Clint整个就在面壁，只不过通红的耳朵出卖了他。

Natasha邪恶地笑了，“回见。”

“嗯。”

*** ***

几天之后Maria听到了特殊的一声门响，随后是Natasha进门，丢掉行李包的声音。她似乎立刻就抓到了没有婴儿的迹象，毕竟现在的宁静确实很不正常，所以在Maria出来迎接她的时候，她疑惑地扬起了一根眉毛看着她。而Maria这是对于一如既往地对间谍感官和母性本能的结合印象深刻，这使Natasha具备了能够随时知道她女儿在哪的那种可怕能力。

“Laura今晚看孩子。”

“是吗？”Natasha的第二个眉毛竖起来加入第一个，而Maria微笑着，发现自己奇怪地因为被另一个女人这么容易读懂而感到舒适。

“嗯。”

“我应该问为什么吗？”Natasha现在小小的微笑着，歪着头开玩笑。

“不，那是个惊喜。”Maria看到Natasha脸上那种几乎害羞的表情，露齿一笑，“一小时内穿着舒适的衣服准备好？”

“好的，”Natasha给了她一个包含着惊讶、猜疑和温暖组成的眼神，然后朝楼梯走去。

Maria看着她走上楼，然后摇了摇头，继续收拾她们需要的东西。

*** ***

Maria把她的旧皮卡停在Barton家土地边缘的一座小山顶上。周围点缀着几棵树，留下了晴朗的天空的好景色。

“我想你可能更愿意在能听见的范围内，以防Lexi需要我们。”她实际的说，注意到了Natasha柔和的微笑表示感谢，她的手擦过她的肩膀，导致她跳了出来，并开始用准备好的枕头和毛毯给她们做了个舒服的窝。

红发女郎慢慢的跟上了，看上去有点困惑。

“野餐，”Maria笑着举起篮子说，“还有看星星。很显然，这将是一个观星的好夜晚。流星雨要来了。”

Natasha一撑爬进了车斗里用枕头和毯子组成的窝。“这不是美国青少年的传统吗？”她问道，声音里带着一种调笑的口气。

“我十几岁的时候从来没有这么幸运过。”Maria她一边说，一边整理野餐篮。“而且，咱们似乎一直都在倒着做这件事，所以，为什么不呢？”她递给Natasha一些她爱吃的。另一个女人带着一种温暖、喜爱的表情注视着她，这种表情让她感到奇怪的神经质，所以她把注意力集中在天空上。“这儿真漂亮。”

“是的，”Natasha同意道，“是很漂亮。”而她绝对没有看着天空。

Maria翻了个白眼，“吃你的三明治。”

Maria会第一个承认这是相当基本的食物，但是Natasha似乎很喜欢。夜晚很温暖，空气里都是太阳烤了一天的土地和野花的味道。她们躺在枕头中间喝着爱尔兰咖啡，表面上观察流星但主要是有机会好好聊天和享受情感上的联结，Natasha心不在焉地玩着Maria空闲下来的手，随后靠在她的身边。

她刚喝完咖啡Natasha就非常坚定地把她的马克杯从她身上拿开，放在一边。Maria咧嘴一笑，她的手指玩弄Natasha的衣领边缘，调情的抚摸着暴露的白皙的皮肤。Natasha把她往后一推，眼睛又黑又坚决，但她的吻很轻，舌尖温柔，几乎犹豫不决的吻她。

喜欢她们可以慢慢推进她们之间的感情的事实，Maria花了她的时间去探索什么使得Natasha呼吸停滞，什么使她的臀部不由自主地动起来，什么使她轻咬Maria的嘴唇。

这很奇怪，既新鲜又熟悉的感觉。她是如此了解Natasha：她头发的味道，她在真实的做自己的时候会怎样歪头，当她真正放松的时候她的肩膀会怎样放松。她做了一个可怕的双关或提及了某部晦涩难懂的电影的时候会勾起嘴角形成一个怎样微笑；还有看到她的女儿卷曲的软毛时她脸上的表情。与此同时这又如此不同，能够触摸到她，她的身体坚实而又温暖，她紧紧靠近的感觉，她唇间咖啡的味道。这像是，Maria有点晕乎乎地想，长时间不在家之后回家的感觉，舒适、令人兴奋而又正确。

她发现Natasha的脖子特别敏感，当她吸着脉搏点，时不时的轻咬锁骨时，那位红发女人就轻吟出声。

“你有多想看流星？”她问，轻喘着气，她的手指甲上下挠着Maria的脊椎。

“呃，”Maria咕哝着，轻轻地咬着她的耳垂，“我以前看过。”

“好极了。”Natasha坐起来，迅速地脱下她的上衣。

Maria的双手自动扶了上去，抚摸着在星光下几乎发光的白皙皮肤，使Natasha满意地叹了一口气，拱起身子享受她的触摸。Maria忍不住的沿着她的乳房顶部吻了下去，从Natasha那里得到了一个咕哝的诅咒，然后她的手缠住Maria的头发指导她吻她想要的地方。

Maria坐在起来，得瑟的笑着看着她。“我们会被虫子活活吃掉的。”

Natasha俯下身，埋首在Maria胸口笑着，使得她不由自主地咧嘴笑了起来。她一只胳膊肘撑起了身子，眼睛温暖而充满笑意。“别毁了这么美好的气氛，”她说，声音比平时低沉,沙哑，玩着Maria衬衫上的纽扣。

“咱们刚刚的气氛不错吗？”Maria调戏地问，把Natasha的一绺头发别在耳后，随后拖着手指抚在她的脸颊上，然后一路向下爱抚着她的手臂。

“我们可以不错，”Natasha说着，她又弯下身子，双唇从Maria的唇上擦过，“如果你能闭嘴的话。”

“闭嘴了。”Maria用气声说，翻身和拉住那个体型娇小的女人，趴在她身上。她深深地吻了她，在感觉中迷失了自己，Natasha挺身好和她离得更近，还有她们当中不知道是哪个没忍住的感激而柔和的呻吟。

*** ***

Maria几个小时后伴着山中黎明的各种声音醒来。天空刚刚开始放亮，地平线上闪烁着粉红色的光芒。Natasha的脑袋枕在她胸口，一条腿凌乱的跨在她的臀部。稍微向毯子下挤了一点。Maria拖着一只手轻轻地沿着红头发的赤裸的背部滑下来，轻轻吻了她的头顶。Natasha困倦的动了动，嘀咕着什么，几乎本能的抱紧了Maria的腰。

“日出。”Maria把头埋在她的红发里，小声嘀咕着。

“嗯？”Natasha稍微坐起来了一点，允许Maria帮她在身后垫了个枕头。然后她又抱回了Natasha，让她靠着自己，又不断调整着她们的姿势，直到她们都能舒服的靠着枕头，看远处的山顶日出的景象。Natasha发出了一声悠悠的，放松的叹息，呼出的气让Maria的胸口有点痒。“真是俗套啊。”她满足的说道。

Maria轻笑道，“我觉得咱们值得一点俗套的剧情呢。”她的手指埋进了Natasha的茂密的红发内，挠着她的头皮，玩弄着她的发尾，还抚摸着她颈上敏感的皮肤。她想这么做已经很久了，她想这么做、想就那么抱着Natasha。“开心吗？”她问道，语气里还有最后的那一丝不确定。

“是的。”Natasha说，很简短但很坚定的说。她在Maria的怀中转了个身看着她，她真的好美，看上去又那么宁静，这让Maria的呼吸都不顺畅了。在那一刻，她眼中没有一直以来的阴霾，没有那副紧张的面具。在这之前她唯一一次见到Natasha如此平静就是Lexi出生之后她们一家安全抵达复仇者基地的医疗中心的那一刻。“我很高兴你在这。”

而这次，Maria真的相信。


	15. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha要面对一个艰难的抉择。

Natasha伸伸懒腰，感受着肌肉的拉扯的舒适感，依偎在床单下面，更深入贴在Maria温暖曲线里。Maria柔和的赞同的低哼出声，用胳膊搂住她的腰把她拉近。

“早上好。”

“你醒了多久了?”

“不久，”Maria的声音在她耳边低声嘀咕着，“昨晚有人把我累坏了。”

Natasha咯咯地笑道，“我可没听到你抱怨啊。”

“当然不会，”Maria嘀咕道，在她的肩胛骨之间轻轻吻了下去。

发出一声轻柔满足的叹息，Natasha的手指和Maria的纠缠在了一起。她们一起在家呆了将近一个星期，而唯一让Natasha没有完全沉浸在幸福中的原因就是担心随时会发生什么意外终结这一切。如果她不是在怀疑自己，她就在担心Steve、Bucky Barnes和那个让她头疼了好几个月的《超级英雄注册法案》。

“你在想什么？”Maria问道，声音依旧昏沉。

Natasha几乎放弃了因为Maria对她的感知而惊讶，但只是几乎。“只是在想事情。”

“关于？”

Natasha挣扎了好一会，与保持沉默的冲动作斗争。“我不希望这一切结束。”她最终温柔地说，把Maria的手抓得更紧了。

“真好，我也不想。”Maria语气坚定。

她甚至都没有犹豫。Natasha发出带点哭腔的笑声，然后转身看着她。Maria的眼睛因睡意而模糊，但是她笑得很灿烂，温柔地把Natasha脸上的碎发别在耳后，爱抚她颈后柔软而敏感的皮肤。

“头发太长了。”当另一缕头发落到了她的鼻子上时，Natasha痒得皱了皱鼻子。

“我喜欢。”Maria简单地说，把那一缕头发也理到了耳后。

嘟囔着，Natasha把脸埋进了Maria的颈窝，当另一个女人的手指穿过她的卷发时她再一次的放松了下来，温柔的理顺她红发的结。随后她的指尖沿着Natasha的后背开始画起了奇怪的形状，这让Natasha觉得她昨晚的感觉开始重新浮现了。

“还好吗？”

Natasha靠向了她，轻轻吻了对方。“感觉棒极了。”

Maria看起来放松了下来，再次吻住了她，然后做了个鬼脸。“早晨的口气，真迷人。”

说完她就从床上爬了起来，即将逃出攻击范围的时候，Natasha一巴掌拍在了她的屁股上，而Maria则是继续逃向了卫生间。

“没礼貌！”

“但是是实话呢！”Maria朝她咧嘴笑着，然后消失到套间中的卫生间里了。

就在她马上要再次睡着的时候，她从婴儿监控器里听到了她实验性的哭泣，像是Lexi在为了之后的哭喊暖嗓。

“你留在这，我去。”Maria从卫生间里出来，稍微停顿了一下，捡起她的T恤和短裤。

Natasha能从宝宝监控里听到她，小心而温柔的和Lexi打招呼，在换尿布的时候高兴的和宝宝说着完全没道理的话。很令人惊讶的，她竟然没哭喊起来。也许她终于长到了不会再大喊的年龄，Natasha向Thor祈祷那是真的。她利用这个机会去刷了牙，然后套上了T恤和短裤，躺回了床上，就在这时她听到了Maria慢慢走进的脚步声。房门打开，一只名叫Lexi的爬行动物就在那里，和自己用婴儿语嘀咕着什么。Maria则是慢慢的跟着，看起来想笑。在看到Natasha的那一刻，小宝宝咧嘴笑着，快速的爬了过去，拽着床单摇摇晃晃的站了起来。大笑着的Natasha把她抱到了床上。

“早上好啊，亲爱的。”她轻轻亲了亲宝宝的鼻子，宝宝高兴的对她咕咕的说着什么，然后毫无顾忌的拍打着这位地球上最伟大的间谍的脑袋。

Maria从她身后躺在了床上，调整到了舒服的姿势，她的大长腿和Natasha的交叠着。Lexi高兴的脸上放着光，从Natasha（显然她的小小的脚丫踩到了Natasha的肚子上，Nat忍不住的发出了“啊呜”的一声）身上爬了过去，然后很高兴的倒在了Maria身上。

“捉迷藏！”

“你也好啊。”Maria听起来更想笑了。

Natasha稍微坐直了一点，转了个身以便看见Maria倒在床上，Lexi趴在她胸口。那宝宝很高兴的用Maria的衣服擦脸。“我被忽视了。”Natasha笑着说。

“你想把她要回去吗？你可以的，她黏糊糊脏兮兮的好嘛。”Maria做了个鬼脸，但是Natasha还是能看见她尽量掩盖的爱意和快乐。

“不要。今天早上轮到她用你的衣服擦鼻涕了。”

*** ***

Maria这天被一个电话叫走了。这事看起来很严重，她的表情很严肃，而且在离开的时候板起脸就像被冻住了一样。在她走后，Natasha在窗边的座椅上待了很久，手里玩着她的手机。现在其实她只有一个选项。不过现在她要做的事情违反了她所受的所有训练，但是这是唯一一个她觉得能接受的选项。现在到时间了，她坐直了身体，给Clint、Tony、Steve和Sam发了信息。

然后她把让今天对于Lexi尽可能正常变成了她今天最重要的任务。她们一起去遛了Murphy，遛了一下午，她们都在小溪里玩得全身泥点子，然后在后院用水管清理干净的时她们找到了很多的乐子。那宝宝玩得被累瘫了，几乎在洗了澡之后直接就睡着了。

Natasha在Lexi睡着之后抱着她看了很久，在她耳边用俄语低声说着什么，指尖抚摸着她柔软的卷毛，努力的想把眼前的一切都记下来。最终，她还是把女儿放在摇篮里，掖好了毯子，稍微待了一会确定她没有不小心弄醒她的女儿，她的手不舍的紧紧抓着卧室的门把，关节都变白了。

然后她开始准备她的装备。她检查她的武器，拆成零件、清理好然后重新组装好她的枪。她还带上了外勤服，同时用衣服的布料为武器做个缓冲，让它们不要因碰撞而发出声音。她更新了她的保险柜里的信息，其中包括她众多安全屋的房契、银行卡详细信息和留给Lexi、Maria和Barton一家人的信。包括了一切她能想到的，如果她不能回来的话，让他们的生活更容易一点的东西和情报。不想闲下来，或者说是没法就坐在那里什么都不干，她开始打扫厨房，从天棚到墙角，等着Maria回家。

等到Natasha听到Maria安静的走进门的时候，外面天已经很黑了。她就把工作包扔地上直接上楼换衣服去了。那还真不像她，从这段生活的一开始Maria就已经把检查Natasha的状况放到了回家事项列表的顶端。她深深地，稳定地吸了一口气。显然，Maria知道了。她当然知道了，Maria Hill知道的比FBI和CIA的局长加起来还多。她怎么会不知道发生了什么，而这样，这并没有让事情变得更简单。

Natasha弯腰伏在水槽上，茫然地凝视着窗外，直到她听到Maria脚上慢悠悠的走过来的脚步声，感到有人试探性地碰了一下她的肩膀。她深深地吸了一口气，转过身去对上了Maria的视线。

“你要走了。”这是一个陈述。所有的问题都透在Maria的眼睛里，暗黑而困扰。

Natasha点点头，使劲吞了一口口水。

“我可以…”

“不要，”Natasha摇摇头，“我们互相承诺过，除非世界末日到来，否则我们中的一个必须远离火线。”

“这不算世界末日吗？”

“这只是Steve和Tony拥有非常糟糕的沟通技巧，不会处理他们之间的问题。”

虽然这可能很大程度上低估了这个状况，但是这的确使得Maria笑起来了，足矣让她两眼之间的皱眉放松了下来。

“人们会受伤的。”

“人们总是会受伤，你阻止不了的。”Maria张开嘴想进一步争辩，但是Natasha赶紧继续说。“我不是说让你躲在掩体里。就…在幕后做你的事，拜托。”

“你为什么是你出去？”Maria小声的，倔强地问道，对上了Natasha的眼神，“为什么是你而不是我？”

“我是一个复仇者。”Natasha简单地说，“他们是我的团队，而且这么做是对的。”

Maria考虑她说的话很久，然后点了点头。Natasha长出了一口气，她懂她。

“Clint呢？”

“他和队长一帮。我没法…我如果待在Steve身边会忍不住抢过盾牌抡他的脑袋。不过显然会适得其反。”

Maria安静地哼了一声，走上前来，把手搂住了Natasha的腰。Natasha立刻接受了安慰的提议，把额头搁在了Maria的胸口。她能听到心跳的砰砰声比平时更快，能感觉到她四肢的紧张。

“那么你要和Tony一起？”

她点点头。“他可能会听我的，也许。希望我能保证他的安全，之类的。”

Maria妥善地搂着她，把她拉近，把鼻子埋在Nat的头发里。她的手紧紧抓住Natasha的上衣在某种程度上让人想起她抱着Lexi的样子，当她感到Natasha安全感，她有点想哭，不得不必须她不断的吞咽口水来抑制自己哭出来的冲动。

“别死了，”Maria喃喃地说，几乎是在祈祷，“拜托，Tasha，就…要活着回来。”

“我保证我会尽我所能的回到你身边，”Natasha低声说，用手抚摸着Maria的背，梳理着她的头发，紧紧的抓着她的衣服。

“最好是这样，傻瓜。”

她们沉默着紧紧拥抱在一起，Natasha试图把Maria带给她的感觉，如此充满活力、热情和爱储存在她的记忆中。

“今晚别走？”Maria的声音轻极了，几乎是在跪求她，“今晚不要离开，行吗？”

她应该走的。现在就应该走，她已经准备好了并且应该早点到那多做一点事前准备。她没法接受她到了早上还要和Lexi再告一次别，而且和Maria告别也几乎同样糟糕。然后她抬起头来看见了那双充满感情的蓝眼睛。“好的，”Natasha低声说，她的额头抵着高个女人，“今晚不走。”

“我爱你。”Maria悄声说，几乎都听不见她说了什么，就好像她害怕Natasha听见一样。

“就知道你笨笨的，”Natasha因为压抑的眼泪而嗓音沙哑，“我也爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完了！哇，那真是太难了，原因很多…  
> 有点不好意思，结局有点愤怒，但是CA: CW也就让我很生气，我想让她们保持她们原来的角色。我意识到这个结局写的挺开放的，但是由于我不知道电影中会发生什么，处理似乎是这样最好。  
> 感谢每一个读过这篇文的人，特别是那些在当中我家的私人问题上支持我还继续和我一起的人，以及那些花时间发表评论的人。希望你喜欢！


End file.
